Some Like It Mild
by Kukaburry
Summary: Laurie Carter was determined to make a new start this year. The book nerd was gone and buried. The only problem is that her sworn enemy doesn't recognize her. What did she get herself into? Draco M X OC COMPLETE
1. Crazy Train

Some Like it Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 1- Crazy Train

-Harry Potter Disclaimer-

**So basically this is a flat-out fanfic. Most of the Harry Potter plot has been tossed out the window. I have created, once again, my own character whom gets mixed up with our favorite Slytherin. It starts of very cheesy in the first two chapters but gets down to the full plot around chapter 3.**

Laurie Carter sashayed her way towards the Hogwarts express. This was her year to shine. This was her sixth year at Hogwarts and damn it she was going to have a great time. Several guys turned their heads and nodded in approval. Laurie smiled smugly. Her makeover was a fantastic success. Her new skinny jeans and cleavage-enhancing shirt caught nearly every guy's attention. Almost no one recognized her, which was easy considering no one knew who she was before. She had always been a bit of a brainiac and impossibly shy around most people, especially attractive guys.

She spent the past year with her pure-blood uncle in Italy along with his three sons and one muggle daughter, Matilda whom they treated with ill-hidden contempt. Her cousin was an aspiring fashion designer-a popular job for muggles- and knew everything there was to know about popular styles, body figures, color schemes and all the mumbo jumbo a book-nerd like Laurie had no interest in. Laurie spilled her heart out to Matilda about her recent boy problems. Two boys in a span of two years broke Laurie's fragile heart. Both times, the boys broke off their relationship for a much prettier (and more experienced) girl, with guided help from her least favorite person at Hogwarts.

Matilda hugged Laurie's shoulders and said confidently "Fuck those guys. Relationships are for uptight pricks. You shouldn't be in it for the long haul this early in life, live in the moment and go crazy. Shag anyone you want without caring." Laurie blushed a deep crimson. She had barely snogged her last bloke much less went for the full Monty. Matilda saw Laurie's doubts surfacing and said "I can teach you, don't worry. I'll turn you into sex vixen in no time." Laurie giggled and consented.

Laurie spent the rest of the summer learning to flirt and catch a guy immediately. She learned to throw away her inhibitions and get dirty with several hot Italian muggles as well as one Italian wizard. She had become a predator of the opposite sex. With a brand new wardrobe, a brand new hairstyle and a brand new personality, Laurie felt confident that her social life at Hogwarts would take a turn for the better. After all, what did she have to lose?

After years of social awkwardness, Laurie finally felt powerful. She boarded the train and sauntered to the first open compartment. She leaned in through the doorway and saw a firm body and shaggy hair that had to belong to one of the many gorgeous males she remembered from Hogwarts. She raised her eyebrows coolly and pressed her breasts forward enticingly then coughed to get the guy's attention. Hazy grey eyes met her crystal blue. She blinked in irritation.

'Ugh greasy hair, pointed face, shallow skin. I can't get away from Malfoy.' She held her composure long enough to smirk and say mock-teasingly, "My you've filled out Malfoy. You can finally fit into men's clothing after all these years." She secretly cheered at her witty banter.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows searchingly. "Do we know each other? You're definitely not a Slytherin." He finished scathingly, trying to place where he'd seen her before.

Laurie smiled with mock-sympathy. "It's a shame you're going senile already. Brilliant deduction though, I'm not a Slytherin. Don't worry. You'll never forget me after this year." She smiled seductively and closed the compartment door slowly, enjoying the sight of a dumb-founded Malfoy. Score one for Laurie Carter.

The door slid open quickly and Malfoy yelled after her "What's your name then?"

Without turning around Laurie replied with her new nickname, "Rye Carter."

Laurie continued on her quest, but without much luck. Most of the attractive males seemed to have a girl tagging along or their rooms were full. She reached the end of the second cart and found a couple of familiar faces. "Hey boys, causing trouble yet?"

Three heads turned violently at the sound of Laurie's voice. George, Fred and Lee all gaped at the gorgeous girl standing before them. "Well hello there. May we offer you a very comfortable seat with the three handsomest gentlemen at Hogwarts?" George proffered the seat nearest him, shoving Fred away.

"You honestly don't recognize me?" Laurie frowned, pretending to be hurt. "Two of my friends don't know who I am."

Fred's eyes widened as he took a closer look. "No, I don't believe it!"

"Laurie?!" They all yelled in unison. George and Fred hugged her tightly and clapped her on the back.

"Man you're gorgeous." Lee murmured.

"Did you kill a model and steal her skin?" Fred asked, grinning ear to ear.

Laurie cocked her head and laughed, "No, but damn that's a good idea. That would have been way easier and cheaper."

"What happened to the little book nerd we always tried to cheat off?" George quipped, sitting Laurie down between him and Fred.

"I got smart. I wasn't a guy magnet… as you know, so I spent the summer in the city of passion and learned how to be a uh…vixen. I didn't want to end up as the girl who gets her heart broken. I want to be the girl who breaks the hearts." She pumped her fist in the air heartily, grinning confidently.

George and Fred exchanged bemused looks. "Well miss hot-pants, you'll definitely have a shag fest this year. Any guy would be crazy not to take off his pants on the first date." Fred cheered.

"I learned some great snogging tricks that I'm dying to try out on our blokes here. It'll melt them in their socks."

"Hey, you can try it on us."

"Yeah, free of charge."

Laurie chuckled and punched them playfully, "You guys are ridiculous."

The twins grinned. "We are older," Fred began.

"And more experienced," George chimed.

"Than guys in your grade."

"It'll be educational." They grinned mischievously. "You don't want to try it on Lee though, he can't handle it." George cracked and Lee kicked him jokingly.

"I can too. I just happen to be interested in someone at the moment, no offense Laurie. I'd shack up with you any other time, though." Lee winked and Laurie blushed.

Rolling her eyes, Laurie replied, "Wow thanks for your generous offers guys, I'm glad to know you're so charitable."

Just then the food trolley stopped and they all stocked up on sweets. Fred gawked at Laurie's mound of chocolate. "Not worrying about your feminine figure?" He chided.

"Nah, I haven't had desert for several months. I deserve something delicious for my fabulous run-in with Malfoy." She spoke nonchalantly, but she knew their interests were piqued immediately. They leaned in, curious and she gave them all the details leaving out the part where she initially thought he was sexy.

All three boys guffawed loudly at the end. "You go Carter! I can't believe you did that to Malfoy of all people. You really have turned into a sex vixen. I wouldn't be surprised if you 'ran into' him later this evening."

"After all the shit he's put you through over the years, it'd be great to hear that you've got his goat."

Laurie didn't like where this conversation was leading. "Thanks guys, but I would not touch any part of Malfoy with a 20 foot pole, not even for a million galleons." They looked downtrodden, but shrugged it off. Secretly they hoped she would reconsider because Malfoy needed to be put in his place.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Remember, Always keep a book with you in case you get stuck somewhere! ~Kukaburry


	2. New Beginnings

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 2- New Beginning

*Harry Potter Disclaimer*

-For those of you following my other Draco fanfic, I promise to have the next chapter up by the end of the week! -

The scarlet train finally came to a halt as Laurie was putting her long, black robes emblazoned with a raven over her uniform. She had shrunk her cardigans to fit tightly around her upper body, so as to enhance her bust. Pulling up her skirt slightly, Laurie hurried ahead of the trio to find her two girl friends Lily and Susan. She was sad that she hadn't seen her best friend Lily all summer long, even though they kept in touch by owls.

Laurie's dirty-blonde hair flew behind her along with her robes, giving the entire student body a copious view of her rear. She basked in the side-long glances emanating from either side of her. She heard a fair few 'Who is she?' But no one seemed to know. Laurie knew her plan had already succeeded.

A fair-headed girl with a tiny frame was getting into a carriage with a cluster of girls and guys. "Hey Lily! Wait up!" Laurie's yell landed on deaf ears. She was too far away. The carriage, now full, took off towards the castle. "Damn. Oh well, the surprise will have to wait."

The next carriage arrived and she lightly stepped in followed by a raven-haired boy from Hufflepuff whom she'd seen before. Laurie undressed him with her eyes and decided to make him her first victim. "Are you ready for a good time?" She asked quietly while adjusting her clothing.

The boy coughed and widened his eyes and stuttered, "Um.. well ..what? T-tonight?"

Laurie giggled and said faux-naively, "Oh, I meant a good time at school." The boy physically relaxed and chuckled, "Oh right. Yeah of course. I always have a good time at school."

"I can only imagine." She purred, getting into a routine. "You strike me as a Quidditch player. Let me guess, keeper?"

The boy beamed widely, "Yes! I am the team's keeper, at least I'm expecting to be again this year." He puffed out his chest proudly.

Laurie scooted closer, "Wow, I bet you have tons of fans. Girls must always be following you, especially considering how hot you are." Laurie pretended to blush then continued, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I just couldn't help myself. I'm Rye Carter, by the way." She bowed her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Oh, I'm Justin Fletcher. Nice to meet you Rye," Justin grinned, his green eyes now shining with lust. The carriage shook as two more people stepped in: A pudgy, black-haired Slytherin girl called Pansy and the sleek-haird Malfoy looking smug.

'Come on. You have the worst timing ever Malfoy. You always ruin things for me.' Laurie bit back her snarl and spoke serenely. "We meet again Malfoy. I'm glad to see your robes didn't get too badly greased by your hair." She felt Justin chuckling next to her. Pansy looked at Laurie distastefully.

Draco sneered. "It's good to see your ego hasn't ripped your too-tight sweater." Pansy giggled liked an airhead.

"Oh, no I leave the big-head ego to you Malfoy." Draco growled and clenched his fists. "Anyway, I'm sure you'd like to see my sweater rip, considering how you were ogling me earlier." Laurie raised her eyebrows triumphantly. 'Oh yeah, I'm good'.

She turned her head dismissively and continued her conversation with Justin. "I'd definitely like to see you play sometime. I'm looking to get onto my house's team this year. I spent too much time…" she was about to say 'studying', but she remembered how unsexy nerds were. "Too much time socializing. I need to do something active, you know?" Lying about a little thing like Quidditch didn't hurt anyone.

Justin nodded eagerly. "Oh, I could help you train. If you're interested…" He added a bit hesitantly. 'I've already hooked one. Good start.'

"That's so sweet. I'd love to have you show me your moves." She saw Malfoy roll his eyes and pretend to gag, much to Pansy's amusement. The pig-like girl snorted with laughter.

Justin smirked and smiled confidently. "I can't wait, Rye". The carriage halted and everyone exited, now craving the start of term banquet. Laurie already knew what she needed to do, start by dating Justin and gradually find more attractive guys until finally she was dating the most popular. In her mind, it was a fool-proof plan. She didn't actually have to be the hottest girl at Hogwarts. She just had to act like it. That was the first thing she studied this summer with Matilda.

"So, want to hang out after dinner?" Justin asked quietly, leaning in towards Laurie. She took this as a particular invitation.

"We'll see, shall we?" Laurie purred, waltzing away to her own table.

Laurie spotted Lily and Susan and quickly sat down between the two. Face beet red, Lily began shouting, "Excuse me. I was talking to my friend. Who do you think you are?"

Smiling coyly, Laurie replied, "I'm Laurie of course. We've been best friends since we were eight?"

Lily blinked once, twice, three times, not believing it. "Merlin's beard! I know you said you'd changed a bit, but I didn't think you'd have become a completely different person!"

That was not the greeting she was expecting. "What? You don't like it?" Laurie hadn't thought her friend's wouldn't approve. "Susan?"

Susan swallowed and coughed. "I mean, you're very pretty. It's just..different I guess." She looked questioningly at Lily who sighed.

"What was wrong with the old you? I mean you weren't a prom queen or anything, but you weren't ugly."

Laurie tried to hide her disappointment. "I understand. I like it though, so can you just try to accept the new me?"

Lily smiled finally, seeing that she needed to support her best friend. "Of course! You're gorgeous Laurie, don't worry. That plan you told me about this summer will definitely work." 'I just hope you're strong enough to deal with the consequences.' Lily thought sadly.

As she turned her head slightly, Laurie thought she saw Malfoy eavesdropping. 'What a weirdo.' She hushed her voice and whispered to the girls, "Hey, I'm going by Rye now. I thought it sounded kind of hip, is it too corny?"

Susan clapped her hands, "I've always wanted to call you Rye. It totally suits you." Lily nodded in agreement. "I'm jealous. I wish I had a sexy nickname. Lil is so little sister."

Laurie, trying to hold back her studious self, couldn't help it. "Do you know what classes you'll get to take this semester? I passed all my O.W.L.S with straight Os, how about you guys?"

She watched Lily and Susan exchange grins. "Oh you can take the nerd out of the library, but you can't take the library out of the nerd. We passed our O.W.L.S too. I got a couple of Os and the rest were Es except potions, but who cares about that class?" Lily shrugged.

Susan got only two Os and eight Es with two As. "So how do you plan on being popular and a smarty pants?"

Laurie blanched for a second. She hadn't thought about how this would affect her grades. "I'll just keep my scores to myself, that's all. Or lie and say I did dreadful?" They agreed that this was an excellent plan. They quieted for a few minutes while Dumbledore spoke then they began stuffing themselves as lady-like as possible with every delicious food before them.

Several guys at the Ravenclaw table finally noticed the 'new' girl and asked Lily and Susan to introduce them, which they readily agreed to while internally giggling. "You are a sex magnet Laur… I mean Rye. Even Roger Davies is drooling behind his fork." Susan whispered.

Laurie grinned sneakily at Susan and winked in Roger's direction. "Oh you are such a tease now. It's too much for me to watch," Lily laughed nervously, watching one of her crushes try to chat Laurie up.

Laurie caught on and flatly put the guy down. "Sorry, I'm enjoying the company of my awesome and amazingly sexy friend Lily." Lily blushed, embarrassed but pleased.

Finally Laurie felt full and she stood up, stretching, searching for Justin. "Later boys. I have a hot date. Sweet dreams." She smirked over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes.

Lily looked over at Justin and mouthed 'He's hot' to Laurie. Laurie hugged Lily and Susan goodnight and walked smoothly over to meet Justin at the door. She turned to wave at the girls and the twins, but caught a glance of Malfoy glaring at her haughtily. She smiled sweetly and blew a kiss in his direction. 'He has no idea' she thought wickedly.

Laurie and Justin managed to sneak out to Hogsmeade and grab a round of Butterbeers. They laughed and flirted until Justin looked at Laurie glassy-eyed and said, "Rye you are so hot." He leaned in and kissed her warmly on the lips. The mix of Butterbeer and mint made him taste delicious.

"You're in for a good night," Laurie replied, breathing heavily. In the back of her mind, Laurie felt weird about her new image of sex. It was casual. A slip of Justin's hand under her shirt, however, drove all of these negative thoughts out of her mind.

------

Another chapter down. I hope it's progressing in a way you're enjoying!

~Don't get caught with your pants down! ~ Kukaburry


	3. Killer Looks

Some Like it Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 3 – Killer Looks, no really

* * *

Laurie woke with a start, much too early in her opinion and most surprisingly, fully clothed. An arm snaked around her waist. "Good morning," a groggy voiced greeted her. "I hope you slept well, our beds are somewhat small."

Laurie propped herself up. "I slept fine," she murmured, barely awake. "I am craving some breakfast though." She lied, trying to find a way to leave. "I can meet you down there."

Justin frowned slightly. "Alright, if you want." He watched Laurie fix her hair and clothes with interest. He grabbed her by the arm quickly. "Hey, I just want to apologize for falling asleep in the middle of everything last night." He blushed deeply.

'That explains a lot.' Laurie inwardly sighed in relief. "No problem. I guess we'll have to have a rematch some time." Grinning, Justin nodded. "Alright, well I'll see you later. I had fun." That was her signature last remark, as far as she could tell.

The four flights of stair cases to the bottom floor seemed to take forever. She rounded the last corner and bumped into someone. "Pardon me, I didn't notice you…. Oh, hello again. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were stalking me." Her blue eyes flashed with humor.

Draco brushed his arm off, "Don't be so full of yourself Carter. You're not interesting enough to have a stalker." He sniffed he sleeve, " Uck, I'm going to have Ravenclaw stench on me all day."

"How sweet of you to remember what house I'm in. You really are following me, aren't you? That's too bad because I don't date boys who are stuck-up snobs." She smiled superiorly at Malfoy.

"Good because I don't date girls who have slept with every guy in the school." Draco countered quickly.

Laurie opened her mouth in surprise and laughed. "Clever Malfoy, I didn't realize you had it in you. You sound jealous that I had a much better night than you did. The poor bloke didn't stand a chance with me. I tired him out quickly."

"I'll bet someone your size could tire anyone out quickly," the dig stung Laurie a tiny bit. Draco grinned cockily, feeling as though he had one-upped her.

A devilish idea crossed Laurie's mind. She took two sultry steps forward and trailed her finger down his chest, rose her face towards his then stared him straight in the eye. "I wonder how you would fare?" She breathed, her lips almost touching his. She could feel his pulse quicken beneath her hand. "But you'll never find out." She pushed him away roughly.

Laurie brushed past him and made her way to her common room to freshen up. She now felt wide awake and giddy. 'I wish I could replay that moment every day. I actually said exactly the right thing and he totally held onto my every word. Oh he deserves every rotten comment he receives, the filthy jerk.'

Lily was awake and reading in the common room when Laurie arrived. "My you're happy for having such an early walk of shame."

"I'm not doing a walk of shame since I did nothing shameful, sadly. But that's not why I'm happy." She grinned manically and jumped around squealing.

Lily took a step back, laughing. "I'm guessing something amazing happened. I've only seen you do that twice since I've known you."

Every vivid detail of the encounter with Malfoy came gushing from Laurie's mouth. Lily stood in awe of her. "I can't believe it. My own Laurie is destroying the reputation of Draco Malfoy singlehandedly. The only thing greater would be to date him and then crush his shriveled heart into a thousand tiny pieces."

Laurie rolled her eyes and groaned, "No, not you too. You sound like Fred and George. I said before, it's not going to happen."

Lily shrugged. "Well that's a problem because he happens to be the most sought-after male in the school , even more than Potter. Didn't you say your final step was to date the most wanted guy at school, then dump him?" Laurie smacked her head. "Come on Rye, this is the ultimate chance to kill Malfoy's ego!"

Laurie continue to shake her head vehemently 'NO'. "No, I won't stoop to that level. Malfoy is lower than dirt in my book and not worth that sort of effort. It's easier to just piss him off every day."

"You could go about it that way, but Malfoy is simple. If you piss him off, he'll find a way to piss you off more. It's just the way things go. If you make him think you're on his side, it'll be easier to sink him."

With a huff, Laurie growled her final say. "I refuse to listen to anymore of this nonsense. Things have been going as I've planned so I'm sticking to what I've got."

Lily smiled weakly. "Alright, I'll be rooting for you either way. It's just confusing because you used to be madly in lo---"

Laurie clapped a hand over Lily's mouth violently and looked around wildly. "Bloddy hell, shut it! Don't ever bring that up again!" A full flush rose to her cheeks. "I like to pretend that part of my past never happened, thank you very much." She shook her head and laughed. "Sorry Lil, I got carried away. It's just a sore spot for me."

Grinning, Lily shrugged it off. "It's okay. It will be a secret I carry to my grave. Shall we head to breakfast and compare our new schedules?"

"You read my mind." Laurie changed quickly into her uniform and dashed with Lily down to the Great Hall.

Upon entering through the doors, they ran into Justin who smiled warmly at the sight of Laurie. "Hey there Rye. Want to eat breakfast with me?" He sounded eager, like a new boyfriend would.

This relationship was going to end, and quickly. Laurie smiled politely with a hint of coldness, "I'm sorry, I'm sitting with my friends. Maybe some other time?"

Justin's smile faltered. "Um, sure. I guess that's fine. I'll see you around Rye." He slumped off dejectedly.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Nice one. You're the queen of ice already. I'm sure that'll attract every guy here."

Laurie felt a bit guilty, so she yelled after him, "How about I see you at lunch?" Justin smiled gratefully and accepted.

Malfoy watched this exchange with interest. Carter didn't seem interested in this Justin bloke, so why was she shagging him on the first night?

Laurie sighed and whispered to Lily, "I never told the guy I wanted anything long-term or serious. How did he get this impression of me?"

Lily chuckled and replied, "Probably because you guys didn't do too much talking last night." She wiggled here eyebrows.

"Oh shut up you. I hate when you're right." She nudged Lily's arm playfully. "Oh look, they're handing out schedules. We have perfect timing." Both girls snatched their papers eagerly, comparing what classes they were taking this semester.

Lily gawked at Laurie's schedule. "Are you taking seven NEWT classes this year?"

Laurie nodded guiltily. "I couldn't help it. I know I'll look like a dork, but I happen to like all of these classes. Even potions." She whispered so that Professor Snape couldn't hear. "Hopefully I'll get the other five NEWTS in next year so I can pass the exams at the end. I'm excited we have one of professor Lupin's friends for DDA. Hopefully they'll be nearly half as good as Lupin himself."

The girls were happy they had three of the same classes together. Laurie's schedule pushed some of her classes back later in the week than Lily's. Susan finally emerged and luckily had the same schedule as Lily. "I envy you two. I'll miss seeing you every class."

Laurie's schedule was ripped from her hands roughly. "Malfoy, give me my damn schedule. I'll break your leg, I promise."

Malfoy merely laughed, then studied the chart. "You're scheduled for all tweleve NEWT classes?" Malfoy barked, clearly amused. "Oh that's rich. I refuse to believe you passed even half of your OWLs."

Susan glared menacingly at Draco, "For your information Rye passed ev…. Ouch!" Laurie stomped on her foot.

"There's no need to lie to him Susan," she looked heavily at Draco. "You're right, I barely got passing grades on all of my exams, but my parents talked the school into letting me take the classes anyway, out of pity."

Laurie hung her head glumly and Draco smiled cockily. "I knew it."

Laurie raised her voice an octave or two. "Well, the interesting thing was, Draco, that when my parents were talking to the Headmaster, he mentioned how your parents had to bribe the ministry with money in order for you to even stay in school. That's a bit embarrassing." Laurie looked around and saw nearly the entire hall sniggering.

Malfoy fumed and shouted, "That's a lie you tart! I passed every one of my exams fair and square and got placed in all of the NEWT classes."

Laurie continued very loudly, "If that's the story you want to stick with dear Draco, I understand. I promise I won't tell a soul." She mimed locking her lips.

Malfoy slammed the schedule back into Laurie's hands and stomped back to the Slytherin table. As he sat down, he shot her a menacing glare as if to say 'You'll pay'. Laurie merely smiled back placidly. 'Bring it on.'

* * *

There we have another chapter. I'm having so much fun writing this, I hope it shows. And yes, Draco's goat is definitely cooked. I wonder what sauce goes best with flambé? :D

~Always tip your waiter. You never know what might end up in your food next time! ~Kukaburry


	4. Trick Me, Don't Treat Me

Some Like it Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 4- Trick Me, Don't Treat Me

**KayeStar: **Yes, showing off is my favorite character flaw. I might use it a bit too generously, but it always has so many possibilities. :D

* * *

Laurie looked at her schedule carefully. Her first class was Arithmancy on the west side of the castle. She hurried over, gracefully of course, so as not to be late. She walked into the classroom and looked around, confused. Several first years looked at her curiously. Laurie smiled uncertainly at them. A few of them gawked at her. "Professor Bree, isn't this your NEWT Arithmancy class?"

Professor Bree looked up at Laurie inquisitively. "No dear, it's not. That isn't until tomorrow afternoon. It should say that on your schedule." She peered at Laurie closely. "Were you one of my OWL students last year? I don't recognize you."

Laurie smiled, "It's Laurie Carter, professor. My schedule says it's right now. That's strange. I wonder if I picked up someone else's schedule?"

Professor Bree's eyebrows nearly disappeared. "Ms. Carter, I didn't even recognize you. My, you had an interesting summer, didn't you?" She smiled kindly. "Why don't you check the next class on your list? Perhaps they got switched around?"

"That's probably it. Thanks Professor Bree. I'll see you tomorrow then." Laurie gave a final grin to the two nearest first years and headed over to Transfiguration.

This time the class was full of fifth years. "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm having difficulty with my schedule." Laurie hurried out of the room, getting more frustrated by the minute. What was going on? She tried the next class on her list for the day, Charms.

A room of Gryffindors stared wonderingly at her. Professor Flitwick looked around his podium. "Can I help you?" He squeaked.

Laurie was beyond agitated now. She strode confidently through the sea of red to where Flitwick was standing."Professor Flitwick, something is funny with my schedule. None of my classes are written correctly." Laurie held the parchment under his nose.

"Oh my! Well there's your problem. There's a Confundus charm on your paper, it moves everything around. Here we go, 'Revelo'." He swished his wand and the schedule set itself straight.

'Damn Malfoy. I'll bet he did it when he stole my paper this morning, that lousy jerk. "Oh no! I have potions right now!" Laurie yelped, staring at her classes.

Flitwick gave her a smile. "No worries, Professor Snape will certainly understand." As Laurie turned to leave, the solemn looks of the Gryffindors showed that they knew otherwise.

"Well well, it's only the first day and already you have earned yourself a detention. I do not expect this from my NEWT students," Snape sneered darkly. "I don't believe you belong here. What is your name?"

"Carter, Rye." Laurie replied, holding back a sob. This was her first ever detention.

Snape looked taken-aback for a moment then finally recognized her as one of his top students from the previous year. He also recalled that the girl had never been late to his class before, but regained his composure. "Take a seat Ms. Carter you are wasting my time."

"But Professor, I can explain why-", Laurie began.

"Silence. Sit before you earn another detention for interrupting." Laurie needed no further encouragement and sat down at an empty table quietly.

She looked around for a familiar face, wishing Lily and Susan had been able to pass their OWLS for potions. She spotted one of the Weasley twins making funny faces at her and felt happier immediately. She smiled sincerely at him. The sound of snickering to her left caught her attention. 'Of course he's in my class.' Malfoy shot her a satisfied smirk, goading her. Laurie sniffed and ignored Malfoy pointedly, paying rapt attention to Snape's every word.

"Who can tell me the central ingredient of any type of love potion?" Snape queried. Hermione raised her hand. Snape's lip curled. "Granger?"

"Ashwinder eggs are known to be the central component of all love potions. They are said to have a particular pheromone that causes the user to believe they are in love."

"Thank you for spitting out a book definition Miss Granger. Yes, you are correct. Now who can tell me what the strongest of the love potions is called?" Hermione raised her hand again. "Miss Carter, perhaps?"

No one ever called on Laurie, but that was when she was invisible. How should she respond? She didn't want to be a know-it-all like Granger, but she didn't want to answer incorrectly. She went for a subtly ignorant approach. "Amortentia created by Laverne de Montmorency. Witch weekly had an entire page written about it a few weeks ago."

Snape grimaced. "How.. interesting. Well then since you clearly read very informational material, and are now an expert on potions, what is a runespoor egg used for?"

Laurie began to get nervous. She glanced around and saw every face pointed towards her. This was a tough question and she knew what the expected reply was. "Runespoor eggs are not used for anything since they are a protected species." She smiled politely and sat down. George gave her a thumbs-up and a big smile.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Are you being cheeky Miss Carter?" Laurie slowly shook her head. She felt as though she would be burned to a crisp from his glare. "You are partially correct. Even though runespoor eggs are rarely used, they enhance mind-altering potions in particular." Laurie nodded her head innocently.

Rolling up his sleeves, Snape began to write a list of Potions on the board. Amortentia, Draught of Living Death and Veritaserum. "You will be brewing these three potions for the next three weeks. Today you will begin on Amortentia. Pick a partner and begin immediately. No talking outside of your group or points will be deducted."

George hurried over to Laurie's table. "I'm glad you're in my class. Fred got an E on his OWL for this class, so I had to go it alone." He grinned widely and brought out his hand-me-down cauldron. "You'll have to supply the ingredients, I used all of mine in my experiments already."

Laurie shook her head, not the least bit surprised. "Well you can pay me back in goods when you open up your joke shop next year."

"It's a deal, pretty girl," he hugged her around the shoulder.

"Fraternizing with a Weasley, eh Carter? He suits you very well. You will both live blissfully in poverty," Malfoy drawled maliciously. Laurie felt George stiffen angrily next to her. She put a soothing hand on his arm.

"So when you're done with your love potion, Malfoy, are you going to slip it to an unsuspecting person just to pretend that you have someone who actually loves you for a few hours?" Laurie shot back cooly.

Draco snarled. "I don't need a stupid love potion to get people to love me. It comes naturally to Purebloods, unlike filthy half-bloods." He glared at her pointedly.

By now nearly half room was watching the fight like a tennis match.

Laurie glowered, her indifferent attitude thrown away. "At least I don't have to pay people to be my friends, unlike stuck-up rich Pureblood snobs. Weasleys are ten times the wizards Malfoys are."

"Silence everyone." Snape spat, walking between Malfoy and Laurie. "Weasley, find another partner to work with. Malfoy, Carter, work by yourselves at the back table. If I hear one word from either of you, I will deduct 50 points each and tack on a week's worth of detention." The room became silent. "Back to work!" He barked.

Laurie slammed her cauldron on the table and brought out her potions book. She sorted her ingredients and simmered the first ingredients, keep as far away from Draco as possible. A piece of parchment appeared at her arm that read 'Half-bloods are filthy, slutty witches.' "Incendio." The parchment caught fire and crumpled into a heap.

She could feel Malfoy's self-satisfied smirk without even looking at him. She added three pinches of powder and a vial of liquid then stirred until a greenish vapor rose from the cauldron. She glanced up and saw Malfoy's smirk erased and replaced with a frown. He hurriedly stirred his mixture until it turned lime green, then smiled confidently at Laurie.

'He wants to race me, is that it? Well, I don't lose competitions.' She mixed in the final ingredients and ladled the thick concoction as directed. The final step was to boil for five minutes until it became pink. Fine, that was easy enough. Laurie increased the temperature and sat back to wait. She stared at Malfoy's cauldron and noticed that he was waiting as well.

Draco and Laurie stared each other down menacingly, preparing to rub the victory in each other's faces. 'I can't believe he kept up with me. I thought his brain worked at a slower rate than a slug.' Considering Draco's slightly nervous expression, he was thinking along the same lines. "Put everything away and bottle up what you have. If you have finished, place it on my desk, otherwise put it in the storage cupboard. You have an essay due Monday on the properties of asphodel root."

Neither Laurie nor Draco moved. Snape noticed them glaring daggers at each other from the front of the room, and expected them to burst out screaming any minute. He walked quickly to prevent any damage. "I said, time is up. Now clean it up and leave…"

A puff of pink smoke rose from Malfoy's cauldron followed immediately by Laurie's. Snape didn't believe his eyes. They were the only students to complete the entire task today. Malfoy jeered nastily at Laurie, "Well Carter, it looks like Purebloods are superior, just as I said."

Laurie bottled her potion and shrugged. "Whatever Malfoy. You won by pure luck. I can out-transfigure and out-charm you anytime." She placed her vial on Snape's desk and left to meet up with George.

Malfoy passed her while leaving and spoke in a low tone, "You'll have to prove it."

* * *

There she goes again….. Racing through my brain……

Sorry that song just popped into my mind. Well I certainly hope this stirred things up a bit.

I must share a funny joke I read:

Man: Geez, this past visit to the hospital cost me an arm and a leg!

Woman: Oh, I know what you mean. My husband's last trip to the hospital cost us nearly an entire mortgage payment!

Man: No, I meant I literally had my arm and leg chopped off because I couldn't afford the antidote.

~Soft pillows are the equivalent of good sex. You could just lay there forever.~ Kukaburry


	5. Transfigure Me This

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 5- Transfigure me this

------------------

Laurie unfortunately found out very quickly that Draco Malfoy might be in all of her classes. She skipped into Transfiguration class and sat down next to Lily and Susan. "Excellent, a class with my favorite people."

"And your least favorite person." Susan giggled, watching Draco strut through the back door. "I wish you would listen to Lily and try to woo him shamelessly." Susan ogled Draco a bit too obviously.

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Eyes back in your head. You're completely mental." A handsome, dark-haired guy filed in closely behind Draco and sat down next to him. "Now him, I wouldn't mind wooing him shamelessly. I could woo him all night long."

Lily slapped a hand over Laurie's mouth and scrunched her eyes in concentration. "I think that's that Zabini guy. He's like Malfoy's best friend."

Laurie wrinkled her nose distastefully. "What a shame."

Zabini turned his head and glanced at Laurie briefly. Smiling, he turned back to Draco and muttered something softly. Malfoy turned his head and looked at Laurie then narrowed his eyes and muttered back darkly. Zabini grinned, obviously pleased by something, and turned back towards the front of the class.

Harry Potter made a quick entrance with his red-headed friend, Weasley and walked towards their other friend Hermione. Draco took this opportunity to show his dull wit. "Hey Potter, you came back? I heard you'd dropped out because you failed all of your OWLS and you were living with the Weasels because no one else wanted you." Harry prickled, but ignored his jab.

Laurie felt sorry for Potter and wanted to stick up for him. "How witty Malfoy. Why don't you admit were only hoping Potter was gone so he would stop proving to be a better wizard, and human being, then you." Zabini quickly stifled a snigger by pretending to cough. Harry grinned at Laurie humorously while Draco seethed in anger.

Draco removed his wand threateningly. Professor McGonagall walked in before any hexes could be fired. Laurie stuck her tongue out at Draco mockingly. "Good morning class. Let's test your knowledge on porcupine transfiguration into a cushion. It was very nearly the last thing we did in class last year, so it should still be fresh." Several students rolled their eyes including Laurie.

"I hate when she gives out a surprise practical like this." Laurie moaned. Lily seemed unusually chipper, "I actually remember this spell, thank Merlin. It's Paratara." Laurie smiled graciously.

"Now pair up and I will give each of you a porcupine to transfigure. Help each other out if one of you is having trouble."

Susan looked over at Lily who looked at Laurie. "Oh go ahead you two, I already know who I want to partner with." Laurie winked.

"Oi Zabini," Laurie called across the row. Zabini looked over curiously. She beckoned him with her finger. His upper lip twitched into a smirk and he stood up.

Draco snarled at Zabini to sit down. Zabini looked from Laurie to Draco and shook his head. "Sorry mate, she has way better cleavage, and she's damn funny." Zabini plopped down between Laurie and Susan, who was secretly eyeing him. He introduced himself as Blaise Zabini. "So Ms. Sex kitten, that's my nickname for you, what do you want with a devilishly handsome man such as myself."

Laurie rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're the first Slytherin I've met with a sense of humor," she chided teasingly. "My name is Rye, by the way, but I could get used to your nickname."

Blaise flashed her a wicked grin. "I'll keep that in mind. A beautiful lady whom Draco says he despises is always my first interest. It means she must be a sensible person."

Laurie raised an eyebrow. "And he calls you his best friend?" Blaise just shrugged. Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Blaise and Laurie, noticing they weren't working.

"Want to teach me this spell we're working on? I can't seem to remember it," Laurie lied.

"Of course! I've mastered this spell," Blaise lied in return, trying to show off for her. "Get ready to be impressed. 'Partabara!'" He flicked his wand and the porcupine just sat there. 'Way off' Laurie thought sadly. "Paratabara!" The porcupine became a light green color.

Laurie giggled. "That is certainly a fitting color." Blaise smiled weakly and continued, unsuccessfully, to try the wrong spell.

"So Malfoy has been talking about me, huh?"

"Almost every day right after you've insulted him." Blaise gave her an appraising smile. "You're a real thorn in his side. He got really pissed off when you almost out-shone him in potions, which is best class." Laurie laughed inwardly at this information.

"So you're saying he wouldn't appreciate you hanging around with me then?" Laurie lowered her bottom lip feigning sadness.

Blaise grinned. "He would definitely be pissed off for sure, but not even Draco stands in the way of me and my sex kitten."

"Excellent work Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor. And Ms. Robins and Ms. Taylor, ten points to Ravenclaw "Professor McGonagall's voice rang from across the room. Susan and Lily gave a thumbs up to Laurie, then pointed in Draco's direction.

Laurie looked over at Draco's table where he had a cushion that was still spiky. He looked up from his progress and sneered when he saw the lime green porcupine. "What were you saying about your Transfiguration talents?" Draco asked, a smug smile perched on his lips.

"Oh yes, it would seem you are far superior to me, Malfoy. Hurrah for you." Laurie replied lazily. "Oh wait, I think I've thought of the spell," she continued loudly. "May I Blaise?" She rested her hand on his bare arm tenderly. Draco muttered nastily under his breath.

"Of course, by all means," Blaise laughed.

Laurie flicked her wand twice and chanted, "Paratara!" The porcupine instantly curled up and became a soft, lime green cushion.

"Very well done Ms…." McGonagall leaned closer, just like all the other teachers had. "Oh, Ms. Carter. My goodness I hardly realized who you were. Good work, five points to Ravenclaw. Now teach Mr. Zabini how to transfigure the porcupine properly." McGonagall flicked her wand and the porcupine returned to its normal, brown self.

Blaise eyed her suspiciously. "You knew that spell all along didn't you?" Laurie shrugged innocently, "You'll never know." He looked over his shoulder. "Well, I think Draco just might even angrier at you than he was earlier."

"He'll live, unfortunately." Laurie muttered, watching Draco glare daggers at her and mouth hexes he was planning on using against her.

"You really dislike him, don't you? " Blaise asked with interest.

"Well spotted," Laurie replied blandly.

"I can't help but wonder why."

"He's a Slytherin." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Because he's Malfoy. He thinks he can say whatever he wants and insult anyone he wants. He treats everyone, especially girls, like they're supposed to worship him."

"Ah, but that is exactly why so many girls are attracted to him. His confidence in himself, along with his dashing good looks, seems to woo females." Blaise stopped and chuckled. "Except for you and know-it-all Granger, of course."

"Right, well, let's teach you how to transfigure this porcupine," Laurie changed the subject quickly. She tensed when hearing 'know-it-all' and her mentioned in such close proximity. She returned to her seduction plan, enjoying the idea of getting Draco even more riled up.

Laurie took Blaise's hand in hers and showed him the proper way to flick his wand. "My you make an excellent tutor. I may come to you for lessons," he teased her.

"I can only hope," Laurie teased back. "Now watch my lips closely," she ordered. Blaise was only happy to oblige. "Par-a –tar-a. You really have to emphasize the tar and par sound."

Blaise flicked his wand twice, "Paratara!" The porcupine curled up in a lumpy cushion. Blaise hugged Laurie close. "Thank you, teacher. You have taught me well."

Professor McGonagall nodded in approval. "Excellent progress. Five points to Slytherin and five more to Ravenclaw." Laurie danced a little out of happiness and Lily, Susan and Blaise joined her.

Laurie turned to Draco and blew a raspberry at him. Malfoy held up his perfectly round and soft cushion in protest. "Hurrah for you. Well done Malfoy, you decided to catch up. Are you sure advanced Transfiguration is really where you belong?" Draco tried to burn Laurie with his glare, but to no avail. She continued to smile happily while flirting shamelessly with Blaise.

Laurie walked with Susan and Lily to lunch. "So you're involved with two guys now? Isn't that a bit shallow my dear?" Lily asked in a motherly way.

Laurie waved her hands defensively. "Now wait, I'm not 'involved' with Justin… yet. I'm not involved with Blaise...yet. Do you see my point? There are definitely 'yets' in my speech which negate your entire accusation."

"It's still not right, especially when we know who you actually like." Lily grinned sassily. Susan piped up, "Wait, who does Laurie like? If I were her, I'd go for Blaise. I'll take Justin off your hands." Both Laurie and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Oh haha Lily you're a riot. If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked Malfoy yourself. Why else would you be pushing this so hard?"

Lily pretended to vomit. "Okay, he's not that bad, but the boy doesn't even know who I am and I hope it stays that way." Laurie put an arm around her shoulder. "I can fix that easily." Lily pushed Laurie off her jokingly. "Ooer, get off me lezzer. You're not my type."

"There's nothing wrong with liking girls. They kiss pretty well," Susan said absentmindedly. She looked at her friends. "What? What's that look?" She backed away nervously. Both girls put on kissy faces and chased Susan down the corridor yelling "You said there was nothing wrong with it!"

Justin grinned broadly when Laurie joined him at the Hufflepuff table. "Hi gorgeous. You look peaky." He commented while munching on an apple.

Laurie grabbed a sandwich and smiled. "I'm just excited today, I guess." She felt bummed as she started thinking about what Lily said. It was one thing to sleep with a bunch of guys during the year. It was another thing to sleep with a bunch of guys all at the same time, especially since one of the guys was turning out to be a complete dunce.

"I'm happy we're almost done with Hogwarts. The people are nice enough, but the classes are terrible. I've never hated Herbology as much as I do right now. History is not too bad, but I think Charms is going to kill me." Laurie nearly fell asleep listening. "How do you like classes so far?"

"They're classes, not much to say about them." She seriously needed a guy who actually liked learning. 'That's an impossible mission.' She thought glumly. Justin touched her hand lightly causing Laurie to shiver. 'He is incredibly hot though, which does count for something.' Out of her peripheral, she saw Blaise miming killing himself dramatically. Laurie had to try very hard not to laugh. 'Argh this is a weird mess I'm in.'

Susan suddenly appeared at Laurie's side. "Hey Rye, Lily wants you really quick. She's out in the hallway" Susan smiled sweetly at Justin.

Laurie looked at Susan strangely. "I suppose I have to go see what she needs me for now," she sighed dramatically. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Justin began to speak but Susan cut him off, "I'll keep him company while you're gone." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Laurie who rolled her eyes.

"Did you send Susan over to steal my bloke from me?" Laurie asked, only half-joking.

Lily grinned. "Actually, I did. Susan is much closer to his level anyways. You looked dead bored talking to the poor lad. I'm surprised he didn't notice."

"You really are my best friend aren't you? You know me far too well."

Lily shrugged it off. "Whatever, at least you're free to go after.. Malfoy."

Laurie groaned. "How many times to I have to tell you I don't like that slimy git. He may be handsome and all of those girls are in love with him, but that's definitely not me. In the long run I want to be with someone interesting and talented and fun, not to mention sweet. Do any of those describe the Malfoy we know?"

Lily's mouth twitched. "That's good to know Laurie. What I meant was that Malfoy is standing right behind you."

* * *

Fin. No, not the story. If you have any opinions or suggestions, don't hesitate to review. I enjoy explaining further all plots, if it's necessary.

If it looks like a rock and tastes like a rock, Hagrid probably cooked it.~Kukaburry


	6. Blitz Play

Some Like it Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 6- Blitz Play

**************

Laurie's face burned a deep crimson. "Malfoy, excellent it's great that you're here." She spun around and gave him a fake smile. "Now bugger off and harass some poor helpless first year like a good Slytherin."She added, enjoying the shades of colors running across Draco's face. Lily shifted to the side when she saw Draco twitch toward his wand.

"You're really asking for it, aren't you Carter?" Draco growled. "You never know when to stop talking."

"Sure I do. Watch me." Laurie stalked off towards the great hall to finish lunch.

Malfoy fired off a jelly-leg jinx that sent Laurie crashing to the floor. "I'm not finished talking to you Carter. No one walks away from me."

"I bet this is the only way you can keep any girl from running away from you Malfoy," Laurie replied angrily. She saw Draco's eyes linger on her exposed rear. "I have on a matching bra. Do you think Blaise will like it?" She goaded, yanking her skirt back down.

"Listen you half-blood. Stay away from Blaise. He doesn't need to get involved with smut like you. Purebloods only date other purebloods."

Laurie shook her head wearily. "What if I'm not looking to 'date' him? Because I'm only thinking short-term at the moment, especially with a body like his." She smirked and stood up as the jinx finally wore off. She closed the gap between the two of them. "Just so you know, I'm not a half-blood. I'm as pureblood as you are. I've been forced to attend several of your parent's boring soirées. So what's your excuse now? "

Lily laughed from the corner and Laurie gave Draco her superior smile. "That's what I thought." She turned on her heel, accompanied by Lily, and returned to the Great Hall. She was immediately whisked away by the twins, leaving behind a baffled Lily.

"Why is Mr. Malfoy looking so glum?" George inquired.

"Yes, did he ask you out and get rejected?" Fred piped in.

"No, if Malfoy had asked me out, he would be missing several body parts." Laurie sighed. "He's looking glum because he can't threaten me like everyone else. I've finally stumped the slimy bastard."

Fred and George looked at her in awe. "Marry us?" They kneeled on the floor together. Laurie laughed and flicked them in the head. "You're embarrassing me."

Fred elbowed her in the side. "Look a slithery Slytherin approaches."

"Maybe he's going to duel you in Malfoy's honor."

"Since he's too dull to duel himself."

Laurie looked up and saw Blaise heading over. "Guys, shut it. He is going to be a future conquest."

Fred and George groaned. "Leave it to Laurie to pick the worst of the bunch."

"Hey Rye. I'm sorry Malfoy jinxed you. That was a bit rotten of him. He's not a wholly bad guy to tell you the truth. He just can't stand getting one-upped all the time. Especially by a girl." He smiled sincerely.

"Right and Hungarian Horntails are sweet and cuddly." Laurie crossed her arms.

"Look, I just don't want you to judge me by Draco's actions. He's more temperamental than me." Laurie couldn't help but smile. "Well, I came over here for another reason. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade tonight? There's a local band playing, they call themselves Smashing Pumpkins, they're pretty cool. They like to sing about the dark arts."

Laurie heard Fred… no George.. one of the twins cough skeptically behind her. "That sounds like a good time, I suppose I can make myself available tonight." You can never let a guy know you don't have plans otherwise they might find you a bit droll.

"Excellent, I'll meet you at the main entrance at 6."

After Blaise left, Laurie turned to the twins nearly jumping with joy. "Oh my I have to dress up tonight. You boys behave yourselves. Don't hex Blaise just yet. If he turns out to be as big of a prick as Malfoy, he's all yours."

"Don't worry. We look forward to it." They replied quiet cheerfully. "We're heading off to our next class, but we'll be sure to harass you tomorrow."

Laurie returned to her seat at Hufflepuff's table to find Susan and Justin engaged in an animated conversation about their muggle parents. Justin looked up. "Oh Rye you're back. That was fast." She could tell he had a certain glow about him. 'That was easy.' Trust Susan to find the most random guy to have a crush on her.

"Um.. not really, but okay. I can tell you've been having fun over here. Why don't you two come out with me tonight?" Susan nodded her head vigorously and Justin mimicked her. "Alright , well it's at that old pub down from Gladrags. I'll see you there at 6? Alright, Susan will catch up with you later, Lily and us have to go to Charms now."

Justin grinned. "I was telling you I had charms next earlier before you went off. So I can go with you guys."

They arrived at Charms a bit early and found the comfiest seats in the class. Justin sat between Susan and Laurie while Lily sat on Susan's right. The class began to fill up and looked nearly identical to their previous Transfiguration class. Blaise and Draco waltzed in breezily.

Blaise spotted Laurie and took the open seat next to her. Draco glowered at Laurie and Blaise and took the last open seat next to Lily who seemed uneasy all of a sudden.

"Good day good day!" Professor Flitwick chirped. "Welcome to another year of Charms. As you've noticed all us teachers are doing practical work today to try and brush you up on important ideas you might have forgotten that will be critical on the NEWT exams.

Laurie puffed her cheeks nervously. "We will work on the Avis charm today. This is a particularly trick charm as it requires positive energy. Use your classmates around you as positive feedback. Off you go."

Within seconds a flock of birds had erupted from Hermione's wand. A couple of people applauded. "Excellent Ms. Granger, you're still top of the class I see. 15 points for Gryffindor."

Laurie growled. Her positive concentration was now wavering. "Come on ms. Kitten, you can do it. You kicked Draco's arse earlier, think of that." Laurie grinned ear to ear. "Avis." A couple of feather shot out of the tip.

Draco sniggered. "Well done carter. You can make a duster out of it and join Filtch as a caretaker."

"I'd like to see you do one better Malfoy." Laurie spat, annoyed.

"Avis." A single bird flew from his wand. 'Damnit'. "Not feeling so cocky now?"

Blaise clapped her on the back and Lily whooped. Susan and Justin remained completely oblivious to everything. "I've got it now. Be impressed, Malfoy."

"Avis!" Draco and Laurie shouted together and fifteen birds flow around the room for a minute before vanishing.

"Excellent ten points to Slytherin and Ravenclaw!" Laurie became annoyingly aware that she and Draco were very evenly matched. This fact did not settle well with her. Laurie became even more upset when she saw Draco chatting quietly with Lily. Draco glanced away for a second, stared Laurie in the eyes and smirked as if to say 'Annoyed that I'm talking with your best friend?' 'Dur.' 'Good'

"Earth to Rye. Want to watch me master this charm and shower you with pooping pigeons?" Laurie laughed lightly. "I'll pass on the pooping part."

It was 5 by the time class got out. "See you in an hour." She whispered huskily to Blaise, leaving the room with a quiet Lily and a zoned-out Susan and Justin.

Justin rambled on. "That's exactly what I mean! They always try to make you believe one thing and flip around to something else." Susan bobbed her head understandingly.

"So what were you talking to Malfoy about?"Laurie asked. "Nothing," Lily replied shortly. Laurie walked along in silence all the way to the common room, lost in thought.

At six sharp, Laurie met Blaise at the front door dressed in a very revealing outfit. "You're living up to your name quite well." Blaise approvingly teased. "How am I supposed to remain a gentleman with my lady looking so appealing?"

"I never said you had to be a gentleman," Laurie played back making Blaise grin.

Loud music graced their ears as they turned around the corner at Gladrags. "Shall we?" The floor was dusty, the room was crowded and the lights were barely on. Laurie loved it.

"It's about time you showed up Blaise." A slithery voice spoke from the corner booth. 'Why is Malfoy here!'

"It's fine mate, relax. This sexy female behind me is well worth the wait." Draco sneered at Laurie, clearly disagreeing. "Who invited the Hufflepuff? I'm about to curse his mouth closed if he doesn't stop talking about muggle sports."

Laurie smiled. "I thought he would be excellent company for you Malfoy. If anyone in the world needs to be cultured, it's you." Laurie's smile was erased when she saw Lily appear at Draco's side.

'Hi.' Lily mouthed, trying to smile. Draco flashed Laurie a knowing smirk. "Excuse us, loo emergency." Laurie dragged Lily by her am and wrenched Susan from her dull conversation with Justin.

"What are you thinking? Why didn't you tell me Draco asked you to come?" Lily rubbed her sore arm. "Because I knew you'd freak out." "You're damn right! He's Draco effing Malfoy. I hate him remember? You strongly dislike him. Susan… couldn't care less either way."

Susan snapped her head up. "What? Oh, yeah. Laurie's right. You and Draco look lovely together, Lily." Lily flinched and Laurie shook her head. "You're useless Susan." "Thanks." As though dismissed, she returned to Justin's incessant chatter.

"I'm not thrilled or anything, but I'm allowed to hang out with whoever I choose. You do not run my life, Laurie, no matter how much you wish you did." Lily's jab devastated Laurie.

"Fine, if you fancy the little prick go ahead and shag him for all I care." Laurie returned to Blaise and openly ignored Lily.

Blaise wrapped his arm around Laurie's back. "Dance?" They began grinding to the beat. Laurie had to admit that Blaise was a great dancer. "I'm enjoying your moves." Laurie flirted, trying not to notice how close Draco and Lily were dancing to them.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Blaise flirted back. "Would you like a pumpkin juice?" Laurie nodded, feeling sweaty and thirsty. Blaise moved away.

Malfoy, alone for the moment, turned to Laurie. "It's good of Blaise to pay for you since you're a poor half-blood and can't afford it."

Laurie rolled her eyes viciously. "Are you retarded? I already told you that I'm as pureblooded as you." He very clearly did not remember ever seeing her at a Pure-blood event.

Draco sneered. "I know every pureblood who is invited to my mum and dad's events and none of them are named Carter. And I definitely do not recall seeing your face at any of them."

Laurie just shrugged. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your date?" She asked pointedly, trying not to scowl.

"She went to the loo. She is a fine date, isn't she? She is going to be a great shag tonight." Laurie narrowed her eyes angrily. "By that look, it would seem as though you were jealous." Draco taunted.

"I don't care who you shag, Malfoy. But when you mess around with my best friend, it becomes personal. I don't like you using my friend when you very clearly don't give two shits about her."

"Are you saying that your friend isn't good enough for me?"

Laurie spluttered. "What? Are you kidding me? She's way too good for you. You're just being an arrogant ass and using her to piss me off and that is disgusting behavior."

Draco smiled cooly. "Is that so?" Draco leaned in towards her. "So what would you call what you're doing with Blaise then?" Draco had her trapped.

"I..uh… that is completely different!" Laurie cried, outraged and reached for her wand.

Blaise returned just in time to step in front of Laurie while handing her a drink. "Now now, no hexing my best friend no matter how much of an arse he is." Laurie stiffened at 'best friend'. 'Damnit. Laurie get ahold of yourself. Don't let Malfoy make you feel guilty.'

Laurie downed her pumpkin juice quickly. She briefly glanced at Draco then took Blaise by his shirt and brought him into a fierce kiss. Blaise smiled into her lips. "Aren't we feisty?" He kissed her back, cupping her cheek and pulling her in tighter. His lips were gentle against hers. "Mmm you're an excellent kisser."

Laurie smiled, pulling away. "Practice makes perfect." Blaise chuckled in appreciation.

"Bye Laurie. Tell Lily I'm leaving," Susan walked over, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll see you in the morning." She wiggled her eyebrows in excitement and ran back to Justin waiting at the front door. At least one person was getting lucky tonight.

Laughing lightly, Laurie turned back to find Draco kissing and groping Lily who didn't seem to be fighting it. "Excuse me, this isn't a private room." Laurie growled. Draco pulled away from the kiss, leaving Lily dazed.

"It must have slipped my mind." He retorted, smirking triumphantly. "We're heading out anyways to continue somewhere more comfortable." Draco took Lily's hand and walked towards the door. Lily shot Laurie a neutral look before exiting.

Suddenly images of Draco naked popped into her head. She squeezed her eyes closed. Blaise looked at Laurie knowingly. "Imagining Draco naked as well?" She nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much a buzz kill for me. Let's call it a night." Laurie agreed glumly. This had not been the night she had foreseen. She had expected to be the only one getting action, and it turns out she'll be the only one without a sleeping partner.

'Damn you Malfoy. This means war.'

* * *

And scene!

Sorry about the late update. Last day of classes was Friday and my lovely Professors decided to assign us not one, not two, but three programming projects due that day. Let's just say I didn't sleep for two solid days. Anyways, the plot thickens!

Dating a werewolf should require wizard life insurance. ~Kukaburry


	7. A Shriekish Plan

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 7- A Shriekish Plan

**Jenea**: Why yes, I believe Remus Lupin would be worth every penny in my bank account… not that there's much in there.. but that's hardly the point :D.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying where I'm going with the plot. I was very frustrated the other day because J.K. Rowling went on a huge banter about why it's not 'normal' to enjoy/have a crush on a character like Draco's. Has she never heard of Pride and Prejudice or Sailor Moon :D. The guy character acts like a complete jerk but turns out to be a decent guy. Who doesn't fantasize that Malfoy will eventually be a 'good' guy (as far as that is physically possible of course).

* * *

After a night of tossing and turning, Laurie gratefully awoke early. She dressed quickly and noticed that Lily's bed hangings were pulled shut. 'She must have snuck in late last night.' Laurie thought sourly, holding back the urge to pull open the curtains and start yelling.

The Great Hall was empty when she arrived so she took out her Arithmancy book to study until breakfast began. She had barely read three pages when her mind began to wander. Remembering Malfoy's display last night, Laurie wanted to think of a way to get back at him. Maybe she could ask the twins for some of their special candy? No, that was a bit too vicious. There had to be something that Laurie could do: something memorable and shocking yet only for her private enjoyment.

It suddenly dawned on her; the shrieking shack! She could talk Fred and George into enchanting things in the shack while he was in there. She grinned manically and cackled. Someone coughed uncomfortably and she snapped her head up. "Oh, hi there. I was just plotting something evil in my head, I'm sorry if I scared you."

Harry Potter gave her a quizzical look and smiled in recognition. "You're that Ravenclaw girl who told Malfoy off yesterday, right?" She shrugged. "That was brilliant. I've never seen Malfoy so flabbergasted before. I've seen you hanging out with Fred and George before. Are you friends with them?"

"Fred and George like to look out for me. They think I let my mouth run away with me." That was the understatement of the year. 'Well that's mostly true now. Harry doesn't have to know that the twins saved me from Malfoy's group several times over.'

"They're good friends to me too. My name is Harry, what's yours?" He extended his hand.

"I'm Rye, Rye Carter." She shook his hand. "So what are you doing down here so early? Breakfast won't start for a while."

"My friend Ron wouldn't stop snoring." He sat down across from Laurie now. "I figured I could read through my Defense Against the Dark Arts book for some new spells." He pulled out his book. When Laurie gave him a questioning look, he smiled and explained. "It's my favorite class. It's pretty much my only good class. I'm lucky McGonagall talked professor Snape into letting me take potions with only an E otherwise I wouldn't be able to become and Auror." He blushed, embarrassed about talking too much.

Laurie put her book away and leaned in towards Harry. "I think Auror is a fascinating subject. I want to be an Ancient Runes decoder myself. I read about some decoders who get to go into cursed Pyramids and figure out why the curse is still lingering. I've heard there are even zombies."

"Wow that does sound interesting." He regarded her carefully. "Are you a new transfer here? I honestly don't remember ever seeing you in any of my classes."

'I remember seeing you in a lot of my classes Harry, but you're oblivious just like everyone else in the school.' "No, I'm not new." She twirled a strand of hair then stated airily. "I don't really recall seeing you in my classes either, but we must have had one or two. The past five years are kind of fuzzy since they've flown by so fast. I mean having class with the most famous wizard of our era would definitely rank high on my list." She gave him a joking smile.

Harry blushed and mumbled, "I'm not that famous."

"Ah. That's cute. I like a guy who is modest. It's such a contrast to people who consider themselves gift's to the wizarding world, you know like Malfoy."

"Talking about me again Carter? I can't really blame you." Draco asked lazily, sitting down next to Laurie and glaring at Harry.

Laurie sighed dramatically. "Can you please stop stalking me? It's really creepy. I was just beginning to enjoy intelligent company _away_ from you for once." Laurie snarled, but Draco continued to smile smugly.

"You know, Blaise's bed didn't make any noise last night. You two must have used a hovering charm and a silence charm, am I right?" Laurie gritted her teeth. "But your friend Lalee, now she was a screamer, although everyone I'm with can't help but scream in pleasure. I'm just that desirable." Laurie's stomach knotted, but she didn't understand why. Harry made a retching sound, bringing Laurie back to reality.

"Right, but I'm about to scream in agony if you continue." She shoved him fiercely. "My friend's name is LILY you pig. You can leave now and take your stupid made-up stories with you. I was having a pleasant conversation."

"With Potter? That's a laugh. You're really scraping the bottom of the barrel if Potter is next on your list." Laurie knew very well what he meant by 'list'.

"I don't have any list Malfoy. Maybe I'm just looking to be friends with Harry. Just because you want to shag anything that moves doesn't mean that everyone does." She braved a coy smile in Harry's direction. "Not that I wouldn't shag you Harry, you are very handsome."

Harry smiled through a deep blush. "Erm, thanks. You're very attractive as well Rye." She could tell he was feeling extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sure Malfoy can only dream about dating someone half as beautiful and smart as you," he added, returning Laurie's coyness.

Laurie laughed. "I can only assume so Harry. I'm not sure Malfoy would admit to such a thing. He insists that he would never date anyone below his blood-standard and he has declared me a disgusting half-blood. I can't imagine how embarrassing it might be if his friends discovered him pining over someone like _me_." She put her hand to her forehead for effect.

Berating Draco began to feel like a lop-sided game; Laurie enjoyed this thought. "I, Draco, only date the crème-de-la-crème and you are simply a plain muffin mixed in with delicious scones." She nodded towards Harry. "You are arrogant and conceited and I have never seen you act like a gentleman towards any girl or even your friends."

Draco was stung. Bristling, he imagined hexing the smirk off of her face. "I would never date someone as self-centered as you Carter." Draco snapped, no longer enjoying where the conversation was leading.

"Well it takes one to know one apparently." The two glowered at each other. "Look! There's your boyfriend's, Crabbie and Goylie. Hurry off so they don't think you're cheating on them." Harry chuckled and copied Laurie's hand gestures.

Draco growled and stomped away towards the Slytherin table. Harry and Laurie were glad to see the back of him. 'I hate having him embarrassing me every day.' She shook her head angrily. "Where were we?" She tried to smile, but was lost in her mind wanderings.

'I hate having her embarrassing me every day.' Draco growled. 'She thinks I'm only attracted to girls like her. She would piss herself if she knew the girl I liked four years ago.' He remembered the girl sitting in the corner reading, ignoring everyone. 'Carter wouldn't know a book if it hit her in the face even if she does pretend to be smart.' He threw a glare at Laurie and Harry over his shoulder then sat down with his ignoramus friends.

"I do believe Malfoy has put you ahead of me on his most loathed people's list," a smile tugged at Harry's lips.

"Well we're even then. He's been at the top of my list for four years." Laurie replied darkly. "I'm sorry. Can we talk later? I have a sudden headache." Harry nodded understandingly and headed back to his own table.

"Hey, Rye, can we talk?" A soft voice spoke from her left. Laurie looked up to see a guilty-looking Lily.

"I guess. What do you want?"

"I want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone with Malfoy last night. I only did it because I was tired of seeing you get all of these guys while I was sitting there in the background."

"Oh." This was not what she had expected. Laurie suddenly felt ridiculous. "I see. Why didn't you just say something? Pretending to date Malfoy was a bit dramatic." Her expression turned sour. "And then sleeping with him? What were you thinking Lil?"

Lily tensed and whispered, "I didn't sleep with him Rye. He said he was tired… But he tried to beg me not to tell you." She smiled wickedly. "Ooops, I forgot. He was one heck of a snog though. Oh and his chest is all smooth and his lips are really soft and he smelled good." Both Lily and Laurie got goose bumps. "I do kind of enjoy his company though. He's not too bad once you take away his sneering visage. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm going to throw up. Fine he's a good snog. Let's just leave it at that." Both girls burst into giggles. "I'll have to get used to him hanging around you though." Laurie spotted the Weasley twins talking with Harry. "I'll be right back. I have a brilliant plan that I formed this morning. Now that I found out you in fact are still my best friend, I will tell you about it when I get back." Lily bounced with anticipation.

"Oi Fred, George I have to talk to you. Hiya again Harry." Harry gave her a confused wave as she dragged the twins away to an empty spot further down the table. "Okay, you two must help me with my new evil plot." They gave her a 'how much are you going to pay us?' look. "It involves scaring the pants off of our favorite Slytherin."

"Oh, well then let us offer you our services for free madam." The twins chorused happily. She gave them all of the main details and they grew more excited every minute.

"Excellent we get to use that old passageway under the Whomping Willow finally." Fred chortled happily.

"Mr. Malfoy's greasy hair will stand on end. It's great because it's a full moon that night too." George added.

"We're sorry for underestimating you all these years Laurie, you really are a Weasley at heart."

"Thanks guys. You are like brothers to me. I mean, how many times did you stick up for me when Malfoy was putting me down?"

"We lost track at 200 in your third year." Fred replied coyly. He received a hard punch from Laurie. "Ow, only joking."

"Excellent, well I'm going to go put the plan into motion. Start practicing!" She hurried back to Lily just as Blaise and Malfoy arrived.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, puzzled.

"Oh well that…" she put on a false sad smile, "Fred and George were telling me about a dare they were trying to get Lee to do, but he totally chickened out and they were betting me that I couldn't do it myself." She noticed Malfoy's attention spike at that. "Of course I accepted the challenge. They told me it was going to be terrifying and that I had to be crazy to do it." She gave Lily a meaningful glance then turned back to Draco and Blaise.

"It's not something you would be interested in. It's probably too intimidating to even consider." She had to set up her challenge perfectly for Draco to fall for it.

"What is it?" Blaise asked, curious. 'Crap I hope he's not interested. That would make things difficult.'

"They dared me to sleep at the Shrieking Shack on Friday night during the full moon. They say that's when the ghosts become the most violent." Blaise visually gulped.

"That's not really my thing," he said truthfully. Ghosts terrified him. He couldn't look at the bloody baron without getting nauseous.

"That's too bad," she pretended to pout. "Who's going to keep me company? How about you Lily? Do you think you're up for the challenge?" Lily's stricken face said it all. "O-kay.. well I guess I'm going it alone," she gave an obvious look at Draco. "I know Malfoy would never accept the challenge. I'll bet he still sleeps with a teddy bear." Laurie mentally crossed her fingers hoping he would take the bait.

She sighed. "Wish me luck guys I—"

"Not so fast Carter. I could last longer in that house than you could." 'YES!'

"Are you sure you want to make that bet Malfoy? You've already lost to me twice, can your reputation really withstand another one?" Laurie taunted him for good measure.

"There is no way I'm going to lose. Ghosts don't scare me. Here's the deal, the loser has to do the winner favors for the next two weeks, no matter what it is."

Laurie narrowed her eyes, contemplating. 'This just keeps getting better.' "Deal. May the best woman win." She grinned cheekily and took Lily's and Blaise's arms and dragged them down next to her to begin breakfast.

Draco grinned behind her back. 'She has no idea what she's in for.'

Laurie smiled proudly at herself and winked at the twins. 'He has no idea what he's in for.'

Unfortunately, neither of them foresaw the real trouble they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

There we go. Another chapter down. I'm excited about writing the next chapter.

No matter how much Doloris Umbridge loves kittens, they will never love her back. ~Kukaburry


	8. I see London, I see France I see Woah

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 8- I see London, I see France. I see.. Woah..

Jenea- Excellent, that is awesome that you live in NC too. What do you do graphic artistry for? Oh man that sounds like a great book. I'll have to check it out when my exams are over.

****************

Laurie related the whole plan to Lily later on and she absolutely loved the idea. "You are going to end up having hot hate sex. I just know it. You'll get all cuddly in that scary house."

"Shall I throttle you now or later?" Laurie grumbled. "I thought you were interested in him now."

"No, I just wanted to go out with someone. Anyone, really." She shrugged. "Malfoy was as good as anyone and even better still because he's best friends with Blaise, so I knew I would be seeing you. I know I should have told you instead of surprised you." Lily grinned. "You should have seen your face though. I thought you were going to explode!"

"Oh har har. You think it's hilarious. I was so mad that you didn't tell me." She grinned suddenly. "Well if I do end up shagging Malfoy, I'll tell you all about it." Laurie stated flatly.

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "That was too easy. Don't kill the poor bloke or anything, for the sake of your reputation. I think you've tortured him enough the past two days."

Laurie smiled mischievously. "Of course not. I would never dream of doing such a thing." Lily continued to stare, unconvinced. "Oh come on Lily. I'm not capable of murder. Honestly, I'm just going to have a bit of fun at his expense. That reminds me, can you ask Malfoy out to come with you to get tea this afternoon at the café? I'd love more time to provoke him some more. The angrier he gets, the more successful Friday's show will be."

"I can do that." Lily sighed. "Should we invite Susan and Justin?" Both girls burst out laughing. "You're right, last night was horrible. We'll just let them do their own thing." Susan passed by them saying a dreamy hello with a bedraggled Justin behind her. She passed through the front doors leaving Laurie and Lily gaping in her wake. They giggled again and headed off to class.

Little did Laurie know that Lily was conjuring up her own plan. She wanted something to happen between Laurie and Draco. She knew that Laurie still had a thing for Draco and now that Draco finally noticed Laurie, he seemed to be interested in her as well. While Laurie headed off to Arithmancy, she found the Weasley twins and tossed them her idea.

"That's just cruel. That Malfoy git has been nothing but horrible to Laurie since forever." George growled uncharacteristically.

"Just give it a chance. Laurie will absolutely love what happens in the end. I'm sure of it. I've known her longer than both of you." She gave them a glare that reminded them deeply of their mother.

"Alright, but if one or both of them end up dead, we're blaming you."

Lily smiled, satisfied. "It's going to be brilliant. Trust me."

------

Friday arrived in no time. The huge load of work kept everyone busy. Laurie barely found time to taunt Draco and hang out with Blaise. She wasn't sure if she really liked Blaise past his good looks. He was very easily distracted, only somewhat smarter than Justin and his kissing seemed to get old after the second night. She hadn't even shagged him yet, though, so there was still hope. That was her immediate plan for Saturday night. She only needed to get past tonight's shenanigans first.

Laurie was a bit wary when she ran into the twins and asked them how everything was going. They gave her a somewhat evasive answer and wouldn't look her directly in the eyes. They assured her that everything would turn out as she'd hoped, so she was satisfied.

Today's Defense Against the Dark Arts class looked intriguing. Laurie sat next to Lily and Draco since Blaise hadn't been able to pass his OWL last year. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down across from her. "I thought his dad was a you-know-who supporter like yours? I would've figured this was his best class." She whispered to Malfoy. She heard Harry and Ron snigger.

Draco responded by growling and clenching his teeth. "Piss off Carter." Laurie smiled smugly. She couldn't wait for tonight.

Professor Krelpour skipped across the room and addressed the class happily. "Students, I would like to bring out a surprise guest professor for today's lecture on werewolves. My old friend, Remus Lupin."

Lily and Laurie clapped their hands vigorously along with the rest of the class. He looked a bit more weathered than the last time they had seen him. He gave a respectful nod to Harry, Hermione and Ron who beamed back at him. "Good day class. I'm very happy to be back here, and I'm glad to see how much you've all progressed in the past three years." He continued to give a fantastic lecture and disappeared with professor Krelpour immediately afterwards.

"That was excellent. I miss having a proper Dark Arts Professor. He probably looks haggard because tonight's a full moon. I'm sure Snape has brewed up a potion for him at this point." Laurie whispered excited to Lily who nodded without listening.

Malfoy stepped out in front of them. "I'm looking forward to winning tonight. I know you'll chicken out Carter."

"Oh don't worry about me, Malfoy. I'll be there. I'm looking forward to seeing your scared-shitless face tonight."

Draco smiled confidently. "If you say so. Tonight at seven then. One minute late and I win." He strode away cockily.

At seven o'clock exactly, Laurie and Lily arrived to find Blaise and Draco sitting outside the gates. "Finally you showed up. What take's girls so long?" Blaise smiled jokingly.

Laurie wrapped an arm around him loosely. "Beauty takes time and talent. There's nothing natural about it." She pecked him softly on the lips. "I'm sure you'll be seeing Malfoy before me." She cast Draco a sassy smile.

"Let's get this over with, unless you want to forfeit now Carter." He challenged.

"Never." She waved at Blaise and Lily. "I'll see you at 6 A.M. tomorrow, and very well-rested, I assure you."

Blaise and Lily looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They both knew it wasn't going to be an easy night for either. "Butterbeer?" Blaise asked and Lily nodded. They walked off, leaving Draco and Laurie to kill each other.

Laurie climbed in through a window and Draco followed her. They coughed at all of the dust that rose around them. "No one has been here in forever." A gust of wind blew from behind them and they both jumped, startled.

Draco looked in the first room and noticed a small couch and a bed. "Well this looks like our best bet." They went in and locked the door. "I'll take the bed. You can have the couch." He laid on the bed possessively.

"Oh wow, how considerate of you Malfoy." Laurie feigned sweetness. She hopped onto the other side of the bed and shoved him out with her shoulder. "Oops, how clumsy of me."

Draco growled at her from the floor, clutching his arm. "You're bloody vicious woman!" He swore and brought out his wand.

"Now Malfoy, hexing me is against the rules, which would be cheating." She chided, happily enjoying watching him seethe with anger.

Jumping back on the bed, Draco stretched out and yawned. "I'm not moving. You're not moving. Let's just sleep together. Just warning you, I sleep naked." He winked suggestively.

Laurie shrugged and got out of bed. Draco grinned, feeling triumphant until Laurie began peeling her clothes off. "W-what are you doing?" Draco choked as Laurie's top fell to the ground.

"I sleep naked too," she replied, smirking. She got down to her undershirt and underwear and stopped. "I'll take the rest off later. I don't want your head to explode just yet." Draco gaped at her slim, fit figure. "You can stop drooling now…Let's play some chess."

Laurie withdrew a chess board and pieces from her satchel. "You do know how to play wizards chess, don't you Malfoy?" Draco nodded dumbly. "Excellent, I look forward to winning this as well."

Draco shook his head clear, determined to stay with it and not let this girl succeed at anything. He remembered the brilliant plan he had put into place two days ago and smirked. "I am a chess champion with my friends. Be prepared to lose Carter."

As it turned out, Draco and Laurie were evenly matched at chess. Draco won a round then Laurie won, then Draco, then Laurie. This continued for a few hours until Laurie felt her eyes weigh down and she tumbled sideways into the dusty pillows, dead asleep.

Draco rolled his eyes, annoyed. Now he had to sleep on the couch. He put the chess game away and stripped down to his underwear. He walked over to the couch and noticed a very large, fresh-looking stain that looked very much like blood. Draco backed away quickly. He walked over to the window and peered at the night sky. It was too cloudy for him to tell what time it was. 'Oh well, only another hour until Laurie high-tails it back to the castle. Crabbe and Goyle are probably on their way right now.'

He squinted at Laurie's sleeping figure and sighed. 'I claimed it first, so she'll have to live with it.' Draco lay down on the bed and pulled up whatever covers he could find. Laurie mumbled in her sleep and kicked her left leg violently into Draco's shin. "Ow! Bloody hell. She's a devil even in her sleep." He swore he saw her grin momentarily at his outburst.

After the throbbing pain subsided, Draco closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*BANG* Laurie lifted her head violently, cricking her neck. "Ow." She listened closely, but didn't hear any other noises except deep breathing next to her. "Damn wind." She looked to her right and saw Draco's bare arm draped casually around her midriff. No wonder her right side felt so warm. A tight chest and fit torso caused Laurie's mind to wander briefly. 'Woah, hell no.' She couldn't help but feel aroused looking at Draco's mostly naked body. Laurie decided to entertain herself in a very non-innocent way.

If Draco were like every other male Laurie knew, he was very easily aroused in his sleep. She bent her head down and nibbled on his ear while trailing her hand down his naked torso. Draco groaned in his sleep. Laurie grinned. She kissed his collar bone and pulled down his underwear sneakily, attempting not to peek, but couldn't manage to avert her eyes. 'Well that's impressive.' Draco kicked his underwear off completely and writhed a bit in his sleep.

Laurie pressed her lips softly against his and was suddenly flipped on her back, her undershirt and underwear torn from her body. Draco met her lips forcefully, pushing her into the bed. Laurie moaned into his mouth and bit his lip. 'Oh no this is going way too far.' He kissed her more passionately, more urgently, tracing his hand down her side while she tangled her hands in his thick hair.

Draco's eyes opened finally and he peered at the person beneath him. Laurie, stark naked and sweaty, stared up at him in awe. "Carter what the hell are you.."

A blood-curdling howl echoed around them. They jumped out of bed and threw their clothes on quickly, refusing to look at each other out of embarrassment. Draco slowly unlocked the door and peered into the darkness. A light was on upstairs. 'What are Fred and George up to? They never mentioned they were going to pretend to be a wolf.' Laurie crept up behind Draco, placing her hand on his lower back. "Do you see anything?" She whispered. Draco shivered at her touch and shook his head.

Several things crashed upstairs and something snarled viciously. "What are they doing up there?" Draco mumbled to himself. Laurie stepped curiously around Draco, who pushed her back protectively. Draco withdrew his wand cautiously. "That doesn't sound like any ghost I've ever heard," He whispered to her.

Something heavy thumped on the top step above their heads. Laurie's heart was in her throat. This was definitely not what she was expecting. The sound of claws clicking down the stairs caused every hair on Draco's hair to stand on end. "Carter, I suggest we leave right now."

Laurie threw her bag over her shoulder as Draco dragged her out into the main foyer. Before they reached the door a wolf jumped down the last stair and snarled viciously. It leapt at Laurie who only just dodged out of the way, scraping its claws all the way down her side. It righted itself immediately. "Protego!" Draco shouted, shielding him and Laurie from another attack. The wolf bounced off the shield and skidded back into the bedroom.

Without hesitating, Draco grabbed Laurie's petrified body and clambered through the front window, running as fast as he could through the front gates. He didn't stop until his calves screamed in pain and his lungs felt close to bursting. He lay Laurie softly on the ground and looked at her wound. "It didn't bite you did it?" He asked her urgently, looking her in the eyes. "Carter can you hear me?" He snapped his fingers.

"I-I feel… a little.. funny." Her eyes widened as she shifted her gaze towards the moon. "A-a- aWOOOO" she howled, causing Draco to jump back from her, his wand at the ready. Laurie burst into a fit of laughter. "I wish you could see your expression!" She roared, rolling in the grass. She stopped when her side ached. "Ow, damnit. I guess it's a lot worse than it feels." She blanched when she looked at her shredded skin. "Oh Merlin." A few tears slid down her cheek as the pain finally set in.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "What were you thinking? You scared the life out of me. I thought you had become a werewolf." Laurie's glare shut him up. "Fine, I'll yell at you later. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. Can you walk?" Laurie nodded and stood shakily.

Draco slid an arm around her waist and together they limped back towards the castle.

"Thank you… Draco." Laurie whispered.

Draco didn't reply immediately. His lip twitched into a smile.

"You're welcome, Rye."

********

I hope that was as entertaining to you as it was to me. Review if you'd like.

Be prepared to buy a new Cauldron when Neville is your Potion's partner. ~Kukaburry


	9. Implosion

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 9- Implosion

* * *

A rising sun awoke Laurie a few hours later in the hospital wing. She looked at her side and saw not a trace of where the wolf had slashed her.

Both she and Draco had to lie about how she obtained such a wound. They were sneaking into the forest on a dare when an animal suddenly attacked them.

Madam Pomfrey 'pip-pipped' them for such behavior, but in the end she did what she did best and healed Laurie's wound. Draco was required to stay until the morning as well to ensure he didn't have any wounds. "It might've been a werewolf for all you two know, and then what would I do? I cannot heal a Lupine." Laurie shot Draco a nervous look. Madam Pomfrey finally stopped asking questions and left them to fall asleep.

Neither Laurie nor Draco spoke a word as they drifted off to sleep in beds across from each other.

"Merlin's beard. I feel like I just fell asleep." Laure rolled out of bed and groaned. She forgot she was only wearing a shirt and shorts from the hospital wing. Her newly mended clothes were lying on the bedside table. The itchy fabric bothered Laurie's skin so she shed her clothes and began dressing.

A non-subtle cough caused her to shriek and turn around, covering herself. Draco was staring at her, bemused, from his bed. "You're always taking your clothes off around me Rye."

Laurie forced herself to roll her eyes. "Yes, I just can't seem to withstand your animal magnetism Draco." She turned cheekily towards Draco, barely half-dressed, to give him a better view of her body. Draco found himself thinking very dirty thoughts.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me, which would mean you like me." Draco stared at her steadily. "That is the only explanation for what happened last night."

"I see you're back to your pleasant self Malfoy." Laurie grumbled. Draco frowned slightly when she called him 'Malfoy'. "Nothing happened last night." She lied. "I was trying to get a rise out of you." She cocked her eyebrow at him knowingly. "And from what I saw, I succeeded." She shoved her last piece of clothing on and sat down on the bed, avoiding Draco's stare.

Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office and took a quick look at Draco and Laurie before declaring them safe to leave.

They exited the hospital wing together, walking slowly. Thoughts of the previous night's events were running through both of their minds. Laurie threw a side-glance at Draco and felt her stomach tingle.

Without thinking, she grabbed Draco by his shirt collar and brought his lips to hers. They stumbled back against a wall, Draco's body pinning Laurie. "Mmph." He groaned, pulling her body up with his hands. Laurie enjoyed the feeling of his hands under her thighs. Every nerve in Laurie's body was screaming in ecstasy. This was how it felt to really be kissed.

Draco trailed his hands up Laurie's thighs and sides, enjoying the feel of her every curve. He kissed her roughly, yet carefully. She felt amazing against him, just as he remembered from the night before.

Laurie was having trouble thinking clearly. Every move Draco made drew her deeper into the kiss. 'Warning. Warning. This is Draco Malfoy. The one person whom you swore not to fall for again.' That thought brought Laurie back to Earth. 'Stop it! He will never be a real 'boyfriend' to you. He's a Malfoy. Malfoy's are disappointments.' Every bad memory of Draco came rushing back. Laurie broke the kiss suddenly, much to Draco's displeasure. "There is something I want to tell you." She looked deeply into his eyes.

"What is that?" Draco asked huskily, catching his breath. He wanted her to say 'I like you'. There was no denying it, he liked her. He liked her far more than any girl he'd liked before. That kiss was exactly what he needed and he wanted more; hell maybe he'd even make her more than a one-night stand.

"I hate you." A slow smile spread across her face as she stepped out of his embrace.

"You what?" Draco continued to stare, confused. "Are you joking?"

"What? Did you expect me to say something else?" Laurie suddenly turned cold. "Did you expect me to say something like, 'Draco, I love you'?" His expression answered her question. "That is never going to happen. You lost your chance four years ago and you've been a torture to me ever since I started at Hogwarts." Laurie held back angry tears. "You've proven over and over again that you're not capable of caring about anyone. Why would a girl like me fall in love with someone like you?"

Draco continued to stare at her, dumbfounded. Everything she was saying sounded like they'd known each other for years; but he only just met her this year. "What are you talking about Rye? I've known you a week."

That was the final straw; she hadn't wanted to let Draco know how much he had affected her over the years. Everything tumbled out of Laurie's mouth at once. "My name isn't Rye Carter. My name is Laurie Reynolds. I switched to my mum's maiden name when my parents split up at the beginning of my second year." Recognition flashed through Draco's eyes. He knew the Reynolds and he remembered Laurie Reynolds. He hadn't seen her in a year, so he had figured she switched schools.

"Do you remember that banquet your parents held that year? My mum dragged me to it to spite my dad. I was the girl in the corner with pig-tails reading a novel. You asked me to dance with you and we had a great conversation. Then your stupid friends came over and started making fun of me for being a Ravenclaw and you joined in and tortured me the rest of the night?"

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Were Laurie and that impossibly nerdy girl from second year the same person? "That was so long ago. I was immature." He tried to defend himself.

"You haven't changed at all, Malfoy. You were the reason both of my boyfriends from third and fourth year took off after some floozy. Do you not remember? Both times you found us sitting together and you looked at me like I was some slug and said to him 'You're really dating that? I heard so-and-so is free. She's a much better match for you mate.' And you would just walk off like you were some kind of damn prince of the school!" Laurie's face was beet red now. "You thought you were just kidding, but they actually listened to you and went after the girl you said; leaving me sitting there like a complete loser."

Only Laurie Reynolds would know how he sabotaged her relationships. Draco couldn't even describe how guilty he was feeling. "I didn't mean it. I was only having a bit of fun. How was I supposed to know that your loser boyfriends were complete idiots?" He didn't like being backed into a corner like this.

"They weren't idiots. You are the idiot. You don't know how much power you have over people and you always use it for your own evil purposes. You are proud, stuck up, incompetent, conceded and the last person in the world I would ever consider dating." She took a deep breath and looked at him straight-on. "How does it feel being rejected Draco?"

Before Draco could say another word, she spun on her heel and marched off to the Great Hall alone, leaving Draco in a state of complete helplessness. "But I did like you, Laurie," he mumbled, deciding to skip breakfast. "I'm going to prove it."

**********

Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. I am in the middle of exam week, so there's not too much time to write. But mostly I'm saving the good stuff for next chapter. It would be weird to split it up.

Happy Holidays everyone! ~Kukaburry


	10. Change of Heart

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 10- Change of Heart

*Spring Break is finally here!*

* * *

Laurie began shaking with anger halfway down the hall. "Hey pretty girl, what's wrong?" A calm, gentle voice spoke from her left. Laure lifted her tear-stained face.

"Oh Fred. It's you." She wiped her eyes. "I was just... I got something in my eye," she lied, sniffing.

"Liar." He shook his head solemnly. "What happened?" He asked furtively, wrapping a comforting around her shoulder. "Was it last night? I knew we should have gone on with the plan! Damn Lily."

Laurie's eyes widened. "You mean you had nothing to do with last night?" Fred shook his head. "B-but there was a werewolf... and it chased us... and it clawed me..." She stopped, gasping. "You mean that wasn't you? It was a real wolf?"

Fred's eyes bulged. "There was a werewolf there? Where could it have come from... oh.... Professor Lupin was here yesterday. I think we found his hide-out." He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "I'm sorry Laurie. It's horrible you had to go through that."

Eyes stinging with a fresh wave of tears, Laurie shook her head. "Don't be. I was the one who wanted to get back at Malfoy. I was so stupid. I fell for it all over again. His charming act, but that's all it is.. an act. What is wrong with me Fred?"

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Alright, tell me what happened with Malfoy. Before the werewolf attacked you."

Laurie sniffed and began her story. Fred nodded silently at each interval. When she got to the point where Malfoy had he held on the bed, naked, Fred gaped. "You and Malfoy were naked… in a bed?" Laurie nodded meekly. Fred shook his head and sighed. "Continue."

"That's it. Nothing else happened. That's when the wolf attacked us."

"It attacked you while you were naked? When exactly did you get clothed again?" Fred grinned cheekily.

Laurie cracked a small smile. "No, when Malfoy realized who I was, the wolf howled upstairs and we got dressed. I thought it was you and George up there. I didn't want to get caught completely naked."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Of course not. And yet you tell me anyways, interesting."

"I'm sorry. I know, I'm an idiot. You're one of the only people I can talk to about this besides Lily."

Fred pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm only pulling your leg. Would you like to tell me the rest of your story from this morning?"

"I feel like I'm at a confessional." Fred chuckled.

"Fred what are you doing?" A shrill female voice sounded from behind them. Fred jumped away from Laurie in a heartbeat.

"Red alert, it's Magan. She's the girl I asked out a couple of times last year." Fred whispered to Laurie. "Hi Magan, what's going on?"

Magan's shiny black hair resembled a cape billowing behind her like a matador ready for a bullfight. "I was waiting for you in the dining hall like you asked me to." She glared side-long at Laurie. "Now I find you going off with this tart."

Fred narrowed his eyes. "I hope you know that my friend Laurie here is going through a personal crisis."

Blush spread through Magan's cheeks. "Oh, I see. Just given her reputation, I wasn't sure," she mumbled. "I'm sorry I interrupted you." She turned dejectedly and left the way she came.

"Well that was awkward," Fred mused, turning back to Laurie who looked confused. "You look puzzled my dear."

Laurie snapped her head back to Fred. "I want to know what she meant by 'My reputation'." She tapped her thighs nervously. "It didn't sound like she meant it in a good way."

"Ignore Magan. She doesn't mean harm. She gets jealous of other beautiful girls." Fred smiled reassuringly. "You have a lovely reputation. She was just talking garbage. Nothing to worry your pretty head over." His eyes twinkled with mischief and it made Laurie feel at ease.

Laurie heard footsteps and looked back to see Draco walking down the hall towards her. "I'll see you later," she grunted, turning on her heel and running towards her dormitory. She turned her head briefly at the corner to see Fred and Draco conversing heatedly.

* * *

As soon as she entered the bedroom, she ran into a fuming Lily. "Where were you Rye?" Lily asked shrilly. "I thought Malfoy had killed you and transfigured your body, or worse- that you had eloped."

"No. I wish he had transfigured," Laurie growled, ignoring the second comment. "I'm so embarrassed Lily. I can't believe you told Fred and George to ignore my plan. You'd wish you hadn't if you knew what happened."

Lily's mixed look of horror and curiosity annoyed Laurie. "I ended up kissing Draco!"

Lily roared happily. "I knew it! I knew you would. He totally realized how amazing you are and wants to marry you now."

Laurie twitched her eye angrily and Lily coughed uncomfortably. "I'm just kidding of course! You and Draco would never get married. You're too good for him."

"I can't even explain how I acted last night. He seemed so normal and acted like a normal person. He saved me from the werewolf for Merlin's sake." She pushed her fringe back angrily.

"Were-werewolf? What are you talking about?" Lily stuttered nervously. "You don't mean a real werewolf?"

Lily shrank at Laurie's glare. "Yes Lily, a real werewolf. Professor Lupin to be exact, but that is beside the point. Draco saved me… he protected me. Why would he do that? After all he and his friends have done to us over the years."

"I'm just so confused Lily. This morning I acted just like him and shoved him away. I told him exactly how I felt about the way he treated me. It felt so good at first, but now I feel guilty. He looked so crushed, it didn't seem natural on his face."

Both sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Do you think he likes you?" Lily asked weakly.

Laurie smashed her fist against the table. "I don't know if he likes me! I don't care if he likes me! Why would he torture me the way he does if he** liked** me? It's idiotic."

Shrugging, Lily pondered out loud. "Maybe he saw you as more of a challenge and didn't know how to act around you? Most girls came straight to him, legs wide open, unlike you."

"Exactly, he would have been turned off by that. He told me specifically in third year that he found intelligent girls disgusting and boring." Laurie rubbed her hands through her hair. "He said he found independent girls lonely and annoying. He basically described everything about me and said it wasn't worthy of his attention."

"So I ask you, why would he be the least bit interested in me now?" She pounded her fist again. "I tried so hard to become one of those girls he goes crazy for. I practiced it on so many guys and they loved it. It was perfect, but as soon as I tried it on Malfoy, I felt idiotic. I didn't want him to see me as an airhead. I wanted him to find my intellect attractive. I went right back to square one."

"I understand. If a guy can't accept you for exactly the person you are, then he isn't worth your time." Lily paused and suddenly beamed. "You know, Draco saw the real you. You have always been snarky and funny, just not in public. You just gained confidence in yourself and showed it to the world. I think that's why so many guys were into you. They didn't care about the way you looked, they enjoyed the way you spoke your mind."

Laurie studied Lily for a moment. "Do you really think so? I hope you're not just saying that to make me feel better."

"Of course not you twit! You were a new person this year and it was amazing to watch. I was so proud watching you tell off Malfoy for being an ass. Didn't you notice him watching you? I certainly did."

Sighing loudly, Laurie banged her head on the table. "What am I supposed to do now? I have to face him some time. I can avoid him this weekend, but I'll see him in Potions on Monday." Laurie's eyes widened with fear. "What about Blaise? I'll bet Malfoy will tell him everything and now he'll hate me forever."

Lily looked away, turning bright red. "Oh, I'm not sure that's entirely true."

"What do you mean?"

Lily bit her lip nervously. "Erm, well last night, Blaise and I talked about you two. Blaise mentioned that Malfoy never stopped talking about you and I mentioned that you never stopped talking about Malfoy. Then we talked about how you were probably secretly crushing on each other. Then we talked about how you two might make out. Then he and I stopped talking and kind of ended up making out."

"Wait. You made out with Blaise? My Blaise? The Blaise whom I've been hanging out with this week?" Laurie began accusingly. "The Blaise who began to bore me with his incompetence?" The Blaise who didn't know how to make a toad fall asleep? You made out with that Blaise?" Lily stared at Laurie slack-jawed. "Thank you! I had no idea you were even interested in him. You should have told me."

Lily breathed a heady sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to kiss my ass and hang me from my bedpost by my trousers. Let's get you out of your grump, Rye. I'll take you shopping at Gladrags and the ice cream parlor." She nudged Laurie suggestively. "We can see if Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy want to go. Would you like that?"

Laurie clenched her jaw. "No. No, I don't want to see him. I meant what I said. He is an ass and he needs to come to me and prove that he's changed. I can't believe anything that comes out of his mouth." She clenched her fist. "I want to see him change with my own eyes."

* * *

I hope you all have been having a great Spring! It's already 90+ here. My basketball team won the NCAA tourney about 30 minutes ago, so I'm beyond ecstatic right now. Duke you make me proud! Don't tell my school mates though, Duke is supposed to be one of my university's rivals. ;)

Don't worry, if you make a mistake, Hermione will let you know before you've even made it. ~Kukaburry


	11. A Shady Encounter

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 11- A Shady Encounter

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing." Blaise grumbled at Draco. "Why are we stalking her again?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not stalking, it's gathering information and it's because I want to see what she enjoys. It'll be easier to talk to her on Monday if I have something to impress her with. Maybe she'll forgive me for the way I acted all those years."

Blaise snorted. "You weren't exactly sweet to her. From what you told me, you put her down every time you saw her. Then you publicly humiliated her by telling all of her boyfriends to date someone else, just because you were jealous. I mean, that's low even for you." Draco glowered at him.

"The past is the past. I've admitted I was wrong, haven't I? Can we just focus on this afternoon? What did her friend tell you earlier?"

"She said she was going to take Rye over to Gladrags and then the ice cream parlor," Blaise repeated for the third time. "This is going to be so boring, and creepy. How are we supposed to explain why we're in Gladrags if they spot us? It has mostly girl clothes."

"We'll be in disguise of course. I bought a concealing potion from the apothecary over the summer." Blaise shook his head, unconvinced.

Nothing was more important to Draco than finding a way to apologize to Laurie.

"I still can't believe Rye is that nerd you were obsessing over. They don't even look like the same person." Blaise chuckled. "It's kind of poetic." Draco punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow, I'm serious. You said the only thing wrong with that girl was that she was kind of ugly. Look at her now." Blaise's eyes glazed over. "So hot."

Draco smacked him upside the head. "Focus. Don't talk about her like that," he growled protectively.

Rubbing his head, Blaise growled, "Fine, fine. Then treat Lily with respect the next time I take her out. I remember how you treated her that one night I was out with Rye."

"I treated her perfectly well. I didn't do anything inappropriate." Draco countered, rummaging through his possessions.

Blaise rubbed his head tenderly. "It kind of feels like we switched girls. I never thought I'd have a girl leave me for you," he mused.

Draco grimaced at the implication. "Whatever, I claimed her first in third year. Oh! Here it is." He said happily, pulling a murky-looking bottle from his trunk. "When are they leaving again?"

"They're leaving thirty minutes from now," Blaise sighed.

"Excellent, let's get ready and head over before they get there. We'll pretend to be browsing." Blaise grudgingly agreed, pinched his nose and took a swig of the potion.

* * *

"Rye, hurry up. You are walking so slow." Lily tugged Laurie's arm. "Why are you dragging your feet?"

Laurie stared at Lily bewildered. "Why are you in such a hurry to get to the shop? Are they closing soon?"

"No, I just want to get there before it gets crowded." Lily lied, tugging harder on Laurie's arm. "If you had been ready sooner, we wouldn't have to rush. Come on, I'm going to pick out the prettiest dress in there for you."

"I have a bad feeling about this. When you get excited about dresses, I end up wearing something frilly," Laurie warily allowed herself to be dragged along quickly.

They entered the shop huffing and puffing. "Oh look at that. The shop is almost empty. That's odd." Lily stated a little too obviously. There were only two other people in the whole store.

Laurie looked at Lily suspiciously. "Oh yes, so odd. It's not like it's nice enough to go swimming today or anything," she answered sarcastically.

"Oh shush. When we get something nice on you, you'll be singing a different tune."

Laurie rolled her eyes and strolled down the nearest aisle, picking at each piece of clothing. A gorgeous dress on the next rack caught her eye. "What color should I look for?" Laurie said, standing on tiptoe, staring through the rack.

"Look for something green." She heard Lily say softly, almost giggling.

"But I like blue," Laurie pouted, staring at the beautiful blue dress in her hands. The lovely satin felt smooth and fine in her hands. "I wish I could afford you." She mumbled to the dress.

The hairs on her neck began to prickle. She turned her head slowly and looked around. A skinny, be speckled guy with sandy brown hair stood at the end of the aisle looking at slightly used dress robes. He stared at the robes intently. He seemed around her age.

"Do you need help finding robes?" She asked quietly.

The guy jumped, startled. He looked at Laurie warily for a couple of seconds and finally nodded his head.

"I can give you some advice if you like." She kept her voice low. "It looked like you were having trouble." She didn't want to sound like she was assuming anything.

He looked away and shrugged casually. "What would you suggest?" He asked, keeping his voice equally low.

Laurie smiled reassuringly. "Trust me, I'm great at picking out outfits for people. It's funny because I hate when people pick out outfits for me." The boy looked unsure.

"Here I'll prove it. There's nothing I like more than a good challenge. I'll have you looking like a gentleman in no time!" She grabbed the boy by the elbow and took him to a changing booth. "Now you sit there. I'll bring you some things to try on. I know you'll like them, just trust me." The boy nodded and Laurie began her hunt through the store.

She found a solid black pair with strange lace on the cuffs. Next she found a pair of red robes and gold robes, very reminiscent of Gryffindor's colors. She carried these two back to the dressing room and had the boy try them on. The black robes fit well, but made him look like a washed-out granny. "No, these don't look right. Try the next on." The boy looked physically ill just looking at the red and gold robes. "Hmm, maybe these aren't your color." The guy bobbed his head in agreement, handing the robes back gratefully.

"Give me one more chance," she said quite cheerfully. This was the most fun she'd had in the last week. "I never let anyone down." She scoured the racks, looking for the perfect set of robes until she saw it. The robes were green and black with a silver trim. It was amazing, but incredibly expensive. She hesitantly pulled it off the rack and walked to the back dressing room. "Here, I'd like you to try this on."

The moment the guy saw the robes, his eyes lit up. Still avoiding Laurie's direct gaze, he went inside and put the robes on. He emerged a few moments later and Laurie was amazed at how nice the robes looked on him. "These fit perfectly." He said, keeping his low tone.

"Yes, they look a little big on you though, but that'd be easy to fix. The only problem is that they are way too expensive. I wasn't even going to pick them up, but I thought you might want to try them on just for fun."

The guy nodded and looked down at the price tag. "I see." He murmured, heading back into the dressing room.

"Rye! Hey there you are. Have you found any dresses yet?" Lily skipped towards her, a chubby guy with bright orange hair puffing along behind her. "Sorry I didn't come to you earlier. I was talking to a new friend. His name is erm.. Sven."

The guy seemed to cringe a little bit. "Nice to meet you miss Rye," he said in a raspy voice. "Sorry to keep your friend delayed. Have you seen my cousin Damion around here? He's skinny and has brown hair."

"Yeah, I was helping him with his dress robe situation. I couldn't really find him anything, unfortunately."

Sven cocked his head to the side and pointed towards the front, "Then why is he buying that set of robes?"

Laurie turned in the direction Sven was pointing. Damion indeed had the black and green robes in his hands and was handing over a couple handfuls of galleons. "No! I told him not to buy those. They're too expensive," Laurie moaned, smacking her forehead.

"Don't worry about Damion, he is plenty wealthy. He can buy what he wants," Sven rasped. "He likes your taste pretty girl."

Laurie looked back to Sven, suddenly very suspicious. "Do you two go to Hogwarts?"

Sweat beads broke out on Sven's face. "No, no. Damion and I are just visiting a relative for the weekend. We go to a school somewhere else."

"Oh, but you both have British accents. You must be from around here," she commented innocently.

"No, we are both originally from Czech. We grew up with our Aunt, but had to return to Czech for our schooling."

"I see, that is a shame." Laurie pretended to look sad. She knew exactly who these two were; they would make a mistake soon. This was going to be fun.

Damion returned to the group. "I think I have found a suitable set of dress robes." He narrowed his gaze at Sven and nodded towards the door pointedly.

"Damion?" Laurie batted her eyes balefully. They couldn't get away that easily.

Damion seemed confused for a second by the name, but recovered quickly. "Yes?"

"Would you and your cousin like to join Lily and me for ice cream?"

Damion shifted and looked towards Sven for confirmation, "Yes, alright." He replied quietly, still avoiding Laurie's gaze. "We can spare a few minutes."

"What about finding you a dress?" Lily pouted. "I wanted to find you something beautiful."

Laurie could tell Lily was in on this plan. 'No wonder she practically pulled my arm off to get here'. "I'll come back on my own. I can't look for dresses when ice cream is on my mind." Lily frowned, but agreed. Laurie remained resolute. 'I'll surprise them in the shop.'

They strolled down the street, enjoying the warm air. "I love the month just before Fall. It's always the most beautiful, don't you agree Damion?"

"Erm, yes. Yes of course it is." Damion agreed hesitantly.

Laurie pondered how to goad them into revealing who they were. They reached the shop and ordered sundaes. Laurie popped into the loo for a minute and returned to find them sitting down, eating. "Over here Rye!" Lily waved. Laurie sat down next in between Lily and Damion. "Damion paid for your ice cream. What a gentleman, yeah?"

A brilliant idea popped into her head. "You know who else is a gentleman?" Laurie asked while taking a bite of her ice cream. "My boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

And here is another chapter for my lovely readers. Thanks for the amazing reviews. You keep me going!

The best defense against a person like Professor Snape is Buckbeak. ~Kukaburry


	12. Revelation

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 12 – Revelation

* * *

"You know who else is a gentleman? My boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

Both Sven and Damion began choking violently on their ice creams. Laurie held back a smile. "Oh, are you acquainted with the Malfoys?"

She saw Lily glaring at her warningly. "What are you doing?" She mouthed frantically.

"Relax." She mouthed back, turning her attention to Sven and Damion.

Damion, staring at the table, had turned a tomato red. "Yes, we know the Malfoys. They are a very respectable family."

Laurie was taken aback by this statement. He was a much better actor than she thought. "Yes, they are. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are very genteel and Draco is one of the most pleasant guys I've ever met."

"I wasn't aware young Draco had a girlfriend. I thought he slept around a lot." Sven commented snidely. Laurie gave a small smile of satisfaction. A small grunt was issued by Sven and a look of pain crossed his pallid features. "That's just a rumor of course," he added hastily in a strangled voice, "He hasn't slept with the entire school, most likely only half." The table shifted slightly and Sven doubled over, his face hidden beneath the tablecloth. The only person not concerned by these violent reactions was Damion.

Laurie stared bewildered over the table edge for a moment before continuing. "Oh you didn't hear? He and I met in class and he fell in love with me immediately. I thought he was the most handsome person in the world, not to mention very bright and incredibly rich. I could never date a guy from a poor family."

Lily looked like she was going to throw up if Laurie talked anymore. "Rye, are you feeling well? You're looking a little bit peaky. I think we should get you back to the castle."

Laurie glowered at Lily. "What are you talking about? I'm fine. I feel right as rain. How could I not when I'm dating the most talented guy at our school? He is gentle, smart, witty, fit, academic and always knows the right thing to say- I actually envy him for that."

For the first time, Damion looked directly in Laurie's eyes searching for something. "So you must like Draco a lot?"

An excited tingle ran through her body. There was something familiar about those eyes. Her palms began to sweat and her heart pulsed in her ears. "Yes I do like Draco. I love him."

Damion swallowed hard and began to reach his hand out to Laurie. "Rye! What are you doing here?" A chipper voice chorused from the doorway.

"I heard you were suicidal and planned on taking up residence in the loo?" George chimed. Both Fred and George stood behind Laurie with two pretty girls between them.

Panic spread through Laurie. "F-Fred! George! You're there.. I mean here? How can that be?" She pointed at Sven and Damion, completely lost for words. "You mean.. you're not.. you're not… I thought.. Then who are?.." Sheer embarrassment began to shake her body. "I'm sorry. I have to go! Just forget everything I've said." She shoved through the twin's dates and ran faster than she'd ever run in her life back to the castle.

* * *

Draco, Blaise and Lily stared at the door Laurie had just run through. "Did we miss something?" George asked the threesome.

"No, just Rye making another bad decision." Lily responded vaguely. The twins shrugged and continued to the counter with their dates.

"What just happened?" Blaise asked, still astronomically confused. "Why did she run away?"

"Rye thought you two were Fred and George trying to play a trick on her. They did it to her at the beginning of fourth year. I think she was trying to trick them back." She hesitated a glance at Draco whose blonde hair was beginning to return.

Draco remained immobile. "I'm going to head back to the castle." He stood up and turned towards the exit and stopped. "Don't tell your mate who we were. Please." Lily nodded silently.

Lily turned to Blaise as Draco exited. "What is he going to do now?"

He shrugged and shook his head. "That was not what we were expecting. I can't believe she said it to his face. If only she knew who she was talking to… imagine what her reaction would be," Blaise laughed and Lily smiled in return. "Oh look, Draco left his dress robes here," Blaise pointed to a bag near Lily's leg. "That reminds me, we have to discuss the second part of the plan. It's that letter Draco got from his parents…"

* * *

Draco walked somberly down Hogsmeade's narrow lane. "How could she just throw that word out like that? Even if she wasn't serious, why would she say it to anyone?" He mulled over the conversation. "She must have some feelings towards me. Maybe." He saw his reflection in a shop window- he was himself again.

"I just have to get her to my parent's party next weekend. How can I get her to go without realizing it?" An image of the blue dress from the shop popped into his mind. "Of course! It's genius." He hurried back to Gladrags to make his purchase.

* * *

'I'm so embarrassed,' Laurie groaned in her head. 'Those poor guys probably think I'm insane. To think, I thought they were Fred and George. That was so stupid of me.' She sat down on the side of the road. 'I hope Damion doesn't tell Draco what I said. That would be the end of my life. Maybe I should head back and ask him to keep everything quiet? No, then I would look even more lunatic than before.'

She lay back in the grass and closed her eyes for several minutes. The cool grass felt comforting on her bare neck. "Did I mean what I said?" A shadow fell across her face and she peaked through her eyelashes.

"It all depends on what you said, Carter." Draco stared down curiously at her from the path.

Laurie's heart began to drum hard against her chest. Her lungs seemed out of oxygen as she tried to speak. She managed to squeak out, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" 'And why are you talking to me?'

"I'm allowed to go to Hogsmeade just like everyone else," he gave her a simmering look and she flushed. "Now why exactly are you lying on the ground, talking to yourself? Are you hurt?"

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked curiously.

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't. I can't leave someone injured lying on the ground." He flashed a dazzling smile. "Do you need help up?" He held out his hand.

Laurie narrowed her eyes defiantly. She held back her question about his relation to Damion. "No, I'm fine. I think I'm going to lie here a bit longer. Could you move? Your big head is blocking the sunset."

Her abrasive manner was back. Draco smirked, satisfied with his progress. "Alright. I'll see you later. I hope you figure out whether you meant what you said." He turned his back and continued on his trek back to the castle with Laurie gaping after him, stunned.

'No snarky comment? What is going on here?' She lay back in the grass, remembering the look in Damion's eyes when she told him she loved Draco. The sun beat down on her fair skin, lulling her into a short nap until Lily came by and dragged her back up.

"I will not let you sleep outside! You will go back to the castle and sleep in a bed like a normal person. Have you been out here this entire time?" Laurie nodded groggily, noting Lily's unusual cheeriness. "You know, poor Damion and Sven were very sad that you stormed away like that. Damion was on the verge of going out to find Malfoy and ask him about everything you said." Laurie snapped out of her reverie then. "It took me a while to convince them that you were only making a joke."

Laurie sighed in relief. "How was I supposed to know that they were actually that awkward? They were acting really suspiciously, if you recall. I'm glad Malfoy will never find out about this." She missed Lily's grin of amusement. "Actually speaking of Malfoy, he was acting strange when I saw him half an hour ago. He didn't say anything mean or call me names. It was like he was trying to prove something."

"Maybe he is sorry for what he did and is trying to make it up to you?" Lily suggested. "I mean, who can argue that he's attracted to you, and for more than your looks too."

Laurie regarded Lily silently. "I'm not sure. I'm not going to give in that easily Lily. You're still my friend, right?" Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm joking, you back me up on everything and I do the same for you."

The shadow of the castle loomed ahead of them. "I'm sure everything will work itself out eventually. I want to see what Mr. Malfoy does next, don't you?" Lily wiggled her eyes. "Since he's acting so weird, let's let him play it out and see what happens."

"You're so clever sometimes Lily, if I had followed my own instincts the next time I saw him I probably would have punched him in the stomach just to get a normal reaction out of him. I'm glad I have you to set me straight." They both chortled and agreed to keep watch on Draco. "I don't know if I can keep a straight face the whole time though, if he acts like he did earlier. I was too shocked to even think about laughing, but now I realize how ridiculous it was."

Shaking her head helplessly, Lily sighed. "You amaze me Rye." 'You have no idea what you're in for. I hope you don't put up too big of a fit, otherwise the entire plan is doomed to fail.'

"Let's get some dinner and accidentally run into Malfoy. I want you to see it for yourself." Laurie hurried ahead, leaving Lily standing at the entrance. 'Why am I stuck with her as a best friend? Can I not have a normal person who doesn't go looking for trouble?' She glumly followed Laurie into the dining hall hoping that the plan wouldn't be ruined by Laurie's antics.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Sister's super long wedding. My cat eating my chinchilla (no lie). Horrible and wonderful weekend and no time for updating.

Has anyone ever wondered why Hermione's cat seems to have human intuition? ~Kukaburry

Thanks to all my reviewers! Please feel free to check out the stories written by my reviewers as well as any story on my 'favorite' list. They're all amusing and fun to read.

I'm glad my massive amounts of 'conversations' are not wearying. I am experimenting with verbal interactions as opposed to visual interactions. I enjoy both in their own way. I think verbal is working better in this particular plot. My other story 'Simply Irresistible' has a lot of visual interactions, and it seems to work out so far.


	13. Nancyboy: How to

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 13- Nancy-boy: How to

Happy Birthday evil-little-sisterishness (That is a fun name to write out). Thanks for positive reviews everyone.

* * *

Laurie sat down behind Draco's usual spot in the great hall in anticipation. "Rye are you asking for trouble? This is way too obvious. Your stalking needs to be more inconspicuous."

"I'm not stalking him. It's more like research, right? He's the one acting weird." Lily wanted to smack Laurie's head repeatedly on the table. "Oh look, perfect timing. He's coming in. Act normal."

Lily sighed and looked towards the opposite side of the table, pretending to be interested in someone's boring conversation. Laurie's nervousness was at an all-time high. They heard footsteps nearing their table and stop directly behind them.

"Excuse me Rye?" Laurie turned around indifferently, acting surprised that Draco was behind her.

She shot him a placid smile. "Yes Draco?"

"May I sit with you?" Excited whispering broke out among several of the students at the table.

Rye cleared her throat, surprised at his forwardness. She wasn't entirely sure how she should respond. Should she be sassy and tell him to return to his own kind or should she play along and allow him to sit with her?

"Fine, just don't get grease on me." She smirked, satisfied with her response. She played both sides equally.

Draco forced back a sneer and sat down bodily next to Laurie. He turned to face her with a smoldering look. "Thank you, you are very gracious." Laurie almost choked on her tongue while avoiding laughing. She took a swig of pumpkin juice.

A petite blonde at the end of the table turned from her conversation with two other girls and asked in an excited voice, "Are you two dating?"

Laurie's glare could have frozen the girl where she sat. Draco simply smiled lazily. "That is a good question." He turned his grey eyes back to Laurie whose cheeks were flushed with a rosy hue. "Rye, am I your boyfriend?" An awed hush fell over the great hall. Pumpkin juice from Laurie's lips sprayed across the table.

Flames began coursing through her veins. 'He's asking me that? In front of the whole school?' Strangely, Draco seemed calm. That irritated Laurie more than anything. "No, you are not my boyfriend Malfoy." She took a dumpling and chewed in silence.

Draco gave her a crooked smile and turned back to the petite girl. "She'll fall for me soon though." He gave the girl a wink and she disappeared under the table with a surprised squeak. Laurie felt a prick of jealously when Draco winked at the girl.

"You're pretty cocky Malfoy." Laurie threw him a simpering stare.

"Well, you would know all about my 'cock'-iness after the other night, wouldn't you?" He was baiting her.

"Or lack-there-of," she replied quickly, quirking her lips slightly. They were back to their verbal sparring, and Laurie reveled in it.

Draco leaned forward, the heat from his body washed over Laurie like a welcome blaze, and spoke quietly in her ear. "When we're in love, does it matter?" Laurie swallowed hard and turned to meet him eye to eye. Draco's lips lingered over Laurie's for a moment before he removed himself from the table. "Sleep well, Rye." A pang of disappointment murmured through her heart, but she shook it away stubbornly.

Laurie recovered herself and turned back to Lily whose mouth had yet to close. "You look like a Guppy, Lily."

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," she managed to sigh. "He is totally head over heels for you. What is wrong with you? Why aren't you running after him?"

Laurie flinched at Lily's condescending tone. "I'm perfectly sane- you're the one who's touched in the head. How many times have we said that he's the best con-artist we know?" Lily gave Laurie a doubtful look.

"To what end is he conning you? Pull yourself together and act like an adult, mate. He likes you Laurie! What don't you understand about that?" Lily said a little too loudly. Laurie hissed at her to lower her voice.

"I'm tired of this discussion. I'm going to bed." Laurie jumped up and escaped up the stairs before Lily could pressure her anymore. 'Why am I feeling like this? Lily can't be right, not about this.' Laurie suddenly realized that her insecure personality had finally surfaced after being buried beneath many levels of sarcasm and heartbreak. 'Double damn you Malfoy. I will not fall in love with you this time.'

*******************

Two jays sat outside the Ravenclaw dorm and chirped loudly as the sun began to rise. "Oi fucking birds, shut it." Laurie ripped open her bedhangings grumpily and stomped over to the window. "Who said we needed a wake-up call eh? Go back to your nest." She shooed them away with her hands and turned back to her bed.

A large parcel at the foot of her bed caught her immediate attention. Curious, Laurie shook the parcel to try and figure out what it was. It was lumpy and easily bent. She tore off the wrappings and a gorgeous blue silk dress, that would have cost Laurie several years of allowance to pay for, floated into her lap along with a note.

'Dear Ms. Rye, please accept this gift as my thanks for helping me find my dress robes. As you are aware, there is a masquerade ball being held at the Malfoys next week and I would like to meet you there. Please reply if you accept. Either way, please keep the dress as it will look divine on you. –Damion Schrodin'

Laurie couldn't believe it. The gorgeous dress she had seen in the shop. "Rye, what is that?" A groggy Susan asked, head poking through her bed-hangings. Lily and Padma peeked out curiously as well. They gathered around Laurie and examined the dress. "Is it from dear Draco?" Susan asked jokingly, rubbing the fine cloth between her fingers. "Is this your prize after you won the bet Friday night?"

Laurie rolled her eyes. "No, it's from Damion." She shoved the letter at Susan who read it out loud. All three girls grinned in envy.

"Wait so it's not from Draco, but it's for Draco's party? And who's Damion?" Susan asked, still confused.

"Dur Susan. How are you in Ravenclaw again? She met Damion shopping yesterday, I told you that last night. I swear you're the most airheaded person I know," Lily poked her in the head and stole the slip of paper, reading it over again. She turned her attention to Laurie. "So are you going to accept?"

Laurie looked down at the gorgeous dress again and considered it. "I'm not sure. It's a very flattering offer, but…"

"But you'd rather shag the host?" Lily asked cheekily.

Susan and Padma began chuckling non-stop, unaware of the previous day's occurrences. "That's out of order. We all know Rye hates Malfoy. She'd rather eat her own head than snog Malfoy."

Lily and Laurie exchanged significant looks, but remained silent and went along with their joke.

"Well this is botched up." Laurie sighed as soon as Padma and Susan went to breakfast. "I guess I have to eat my head." She joked lamely.

"Honestly Rye, if you have feelings for Draco just admit it. I know you swore him off for all eternity, but come on mate, give it a chance. He's acting like a prissy-boy just for you. Why can't you see it?"

Laurie stamped her foot angrily and turned forcefully in Lily's direction. "Lily!" She began sharply, "Let me make my own decisions. I won't be pushed around anymore by anyone. Do you remember what my parents are like?" She gazed past Lily's shoulder, memories of Laurie's overbearing parents haunting her eyes.

"'Laurie pass all of your classes or we will forever be disappointed in you.' 'Laurie why are you wearing that? Dress like a normal girl.' 'Laurie, why are you talking about men? You're too young to understand it.' 'Laurie redo this, it's not perfect yet.' 'Laurie don't talk like that or everyone will think you're an idiot.' I'm damn tired of being told what to think and how to feel." A hot tear slid down her cheek. "How can you call me a friend when all you do is boss me around like a child? Just keep your opinions to yourself for once."

Lily stepped back, startled by Laurie's outburst. "I'm sorry I upset you. I just want you to be happy. I didn't realize I was acting like that."

"Well you are and it's damn annoying." Laurie's expression softened only slightly.

"Look, I'll keep quiet from now on and let you live your life the way you want. I swear on Merlin's pants." Laurie couldn't help but crack a small grin at that.

"I accept your vow, but you had better stick to it." A groan of hunger rumbled through their stomach simultaneously. "I am really craving some toast and marmalade though."

"Me too. Maybe we'll see our Mr. Malfoy downstairs while we're at it."

"Lily… what did we just talk about?" Laurie began threateningly.

"What? I didn't say anything? I was just making an observation. I'm allowed that privilege aren't I?" Lily replied innocently, pushing the dorm door open and exiting downstairs. Laurie rolled her eyes and sighed, following Lily's steps.

* * *

"What did I tell you? I must be clairvoyant." Lily stated plainly as soon as they entered the hall. Lily sat down next to a puzzled Susan, forcing Laurie to sit on her right.

"You're here again, Malfoy?" Laurie asked grudgingly, unhappily taking the seat between him and Lily and nabbed a slice of toast.

"Of course, I'm like a vampire. You invite me over once and I can come whenever I please afterwards." He grinned dashingly and Laurie couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous response.

Blaise waltzed in and immediately squished himself in-between Laurie and Lily, resulting in Laurie half-sitting in Draco's lap. Laurie began to wonder if Lily and Blaise were working together to put Laurie with Draco. It seemed entirely possible, knowing their personalities. 'I musn't be so suspicious of my friends.' She reminded herself. Draco's shifting leg under her brought her back to the present situation.

"Do you find me comfortable?" Draco teased, refusing to shift farther down the table. He enjoyed the physical debacle Laurie was in.

It seemed as though her body temperature had just risen several degrees. "I can't say it's the most pleasant position I've ever been in," she countered, trying to push Blaise into Lily with her shoulder.

"But it's not the worst position you've ever been in?" Draco pointed out. "So that's a good enough position in my opinion."

Laurie, becoming annoyed by the looks she was getting from her mates, stood up and walked around to the other side of the table and sat down across from Draco. "This position suits me better."

"I enjoy it since I have a better view of you," Draco replied quickly, smiling innocently.

Laurie gave him a haughty glare. "You're annoyingly charming today, Malfoy."

Draco blinked and put on a sweetly confused look. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I act like this every day." Laurie grunted in disbelief. "I do have a proposition for you, though." Laurie allowed herself to look mildly interested and raised her eyebrow in consent to continue. "My mum is hosting a masquerade ball this coming weekend. Would you like to be my date?"

She hastened a look at Lily who smiled knowingly. 'You knew he would ask me didn't you? Well joke is on you, because whatever plan you made is about to fail.' "Actually," she pulled Damion's letter from her pocket, "I already have a date to the party."

Draco took the letter from her hand and read it over slowly. "I see," he gave it back and let his hand brush softly against hers. "I'll just have to get you to change your mind then. I have high hopes of persuading you, Laurie." Her name sounded so sexy coming from his lips- his soft, supple lips that she could see herself kissing right at that moment, his large, skilled hands trailing down her back- a shiver ran through her body. She snapped out of her reverie as Draco stood up with a crooked grin on his face, as though he knew exactly what she was thinking, and exited the hall gracefully.

Laurie's face slammed against the dining table forcefully. 'Damn this is going to be harder than I thought.'

* * *

Laurie is totally like me when I wake up in the morning. I have these birds who always chatter in the morning and I'm like "I hate you!"

I hate the stomach flu, but not today because it helped me get time to finish this chapter.

Warning: Draco's hair is highly flammable. Do not let Weasley twins near. ~Kukaburry


	14. Finders Keepers

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 14- Finders Keepers

* * *

Laurie fell asleep that night after writing a response to Damion. Laurie tossed and turned all night, continuously dreaming about her first encounter with Draco.

* * *

"Laurie! Come say goodbye to your father." Laurie lay on her bed covered with purple and black sheets, reading a book about the goblin wars in Indonesia, trying to ignore her parent's fighting.

"Laurie get yourself down here or you'll be the one cleaning the kitchen for the rest of the summer." Laurie sighed and headed downstairs. Both of her parents looked stony-faced and she began to tremble, fearing something was wrong. "I'll give you two some time alone." Her mum headed into the den.

"Look pumpkin, I know you hate it when your mum and I fight, so we agreed to not see each other for a while." Laurie's jaw dropped in shock and anger. "You'll still be my little girl." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a parcel. "I have a present for you."

Laurie jerked away from him and slapped the parcel out of his hand. "No! I don't believe you. If you leave mum, you'll leave me too. Why can't you just fix everything and make it work? It's your responsibility as my dad!" Face contorted with rage, Laurie began sobbing.

Her father tried to capture her in a hug, but she pulled away. "I don't care what you have to say anymore. I refuse to call you my dad. I never want to see you again." She ran back upstairs and slammed her door closed. She heard soft whispering downstairs, a shuffling of feet around the kitchen and finally the front door opened and closed. Her father was gone for good.

She quietly opened her door and padded downstairs. The discarded parcel still lay near the hallway table. She picked it up and opened it quietly. Inside she found an original copy of the Centaur Chronicles, first published three hundred years ago. 'Oh dad….' She fell asleep with the book under her pillow.

The next day she came home to find her mom sitting at the table with a man she didn't recognize. His complexion was muddy and washed out by the long black tendrils that curled around his face. His piercing blue eyes startled her the most.

"Laurie, this is my friend Michael," she shifted uncomfortably as she introduced her 'friend'. Laurie suddenly felt cold and alone. Her mother had been having an affair and kicked her father out of the house. She hadn't even given her father a chance to explain why he was leaving. Laurie gave the man a small smile and turned around to go to her room. "Oh darling," she flinched, wondering how her mother could sound so cheerful and still call her 'darling'. "Before you go, the Malfoys of London were nice enough to invite our family to a dinner at their house tomorrow."

The name sounded familiar. She recalled seeing a peaky-looking first year with a snub nose who always scowled in her Herbology class last year. She thought he was called Malfoy. "I don't want to go," she replied calmly, not looking her mother in the eye.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to go," her mother retorted sharply. "We are going because they are a very ancient family and we have to pay our respect to them. Michael here is related to the husband's sister."

"I don't want to go to England tomorrow. I have better things to do than get rained on." She turned around and crossed her arms, glaring fully at her mom across the room.

"You will go because it is your duty as my daughter to do as I say." Laurie could tell her mother was having trouble not entering a full-on adult tantrum. It was just like her mother to be selfish and demanding. She always did as her mother said.

"Fine, I'll go." She grumbled and slumped off to her room, passing the vacant room that once belonged to her brother. He left them five years ago for a school in the alps and never looked back.

"See how obedient she is?" She heard echo up the stairs. That was Laurie, a good little dog who never crossed her mum.

Laurie found the ugliest dress she could in her closet and hung it on the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. Stringy brown pigtails, glassy blue eyes and a pale complexion. 'Why am I subjecting myself to his kind of torture? I'm not pretty enough to make a presence at a party like this.'

They arrived at the party fashionably late. Laurie had tucked the book her dad gave her in the dress folds. Three well-groomed faces greeted them at the door. The boy her age named Draco gave her an indifferent smile as she passed him. 'What a cold family. Just like mine.' She cringed when Mr. Malfoy called Michael 'Mr. Reynolds'. Was the man an idiot? Did Michael look anything like her father? She wanted to yell and scream right then that she was in no way related to the two disgusting people next to her, but she held it in.

Her downcast eyes wandered around the entrance hall, taking in the splendor. 'I wish my house was this nice.' She made her way to main gathering room and found a seat in the back corner away from the dancing couples. She withdrew the novel and began reading, completely ignorant of anything around her.

"Why are you being so anti-social?" A voice from her left asked. A body sat down in the chair across from her. She looked up from her book and saw the Malfoy boy. Ignoring his question she turned her face to the dance floor and saw her mother wrapped in Michael's arms; her heart began to throb painfully.

He read her mind. "That's not your dad over there dancing with your mum is it?"

She glanced sharply at the boy. "No, it's not." She replied bluntly, hoping the conversation would end.

"I know how that goes." The boy said casually, glancing over at his father who was flirting with a petite blonde woman. "Where's your real dad at?" Laurie didn't like these questions he was asking her.

"I don't know," her chest tightened again and she held back a hiccupping cry.

"Laurie, come dance with me." The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I.. don't know how to dance, Draco." She said his name shyly.

"That doesn't matter, as long as you enjoy yourself," his easy grin made her envious. He was so confident in himself- she wished she knew how to be like that. She tried to loosen up and enjoy herself, but it seemed impossible. She just wanted to be with her dad right at that moment and tell him she was sorry for yelling.

"Laurie," Draco breathed into her ear, one hand lying gently on her hip. She looked up questioningly. "You're not alone."

* * *

Laurie awoke with a start. The sun was already halfway up. 'Damnit, I'm late for Herbology.' She sprinted across the lawn to greenhouse seven and snuck inside the damp and dark room. She spotted an open seat and jumped into it like a jack-rabbit.

"Were you having erotic dreams that kept you asleep longer?" A suave voice asked from her left.

Laurie let out a loud sigh. "You caught me." She turned to face Draco and smiled. "I was having a very graphic dream," she put her chin on her hand. "I wasn't wearing any clothes and the room was very steamy." Draco's face became incredibly warm. "Do you want to know who was in there with me?" She purred. Draco nodded dumbly. "Harry Potter."

Draco growled, frustrated while Laurie grinned innocently and turned back to the lesson. She felt him slip a piece of paper under her elbow. Curious, she took the slip and read it quickly. _Meet me after class. I found something you might want__. – __Draco_

Her heart hammered slightly giving her a light-headed feeling. 'What could he possibly have?' She tapped her leg nervously and shot fervent glances at Draco –which he smugly ignored- for the rest of the class.

As soon as the class ended, Laurie shot out of the room, dragging Draco along with her. She rounded the corner of the castle which was thankfully free of spying eyes, and dropped her grip on Draco's robes. "Alright," she panted, "what do you have?"

Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a slightly worn book with large silver lettering. Laurie screamed and grabbed for the book, which he held out of reach. "You found the book my dad gave me! I thought I lost that years ago." She glared at him hard. "Give it to me, now."

"Of course I'll give it to you." Laurie offered him a 100 watt smile. "But," Laurie's smile faltered, "you have to go out on a date with me." She gave him her Im-going-to-hex-you-until-youre-sterile look, but he continued to look calm.

Quick as a Firebolt, Laurie had her wand out and began spewing hexes and curses at lightening speed. She was pretty sure she just invented a couple of new ones as well that turned orange and purple when they collided. Laurie dropped to her knees, sweaty and exhausted, but sure of the fact that she had blown Draco into a million pieces. The dust cleared and there stood Draco, smirking like a schoolgirl, with the book still safely in his grasp.

"Nice try Laurie." He commented appreciatively. It really took all he had to block her spells. "Now will you go on a date with me?" Laurie was now lying flat on the ground, face covered in wet dew.

"No." She growled, swallowing several blades of grass and gagged.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, removing the book to his other hand. "Alright, come find me when you change your mind." He sauntered off cockily without looking back. 'I guess I have to step up the game a little. Get prepared, Laurie Reynolds.'

* * *

I did study-abroad at Oxford for a semester and it definitely rained every day I was there, but I was strangely attracted to that… Anywho, 'nother chapter done. I think we're about finished my dear readers. I know, I know. I have another story rolling around in my brain and the next chapters of Simply Irresistible brewing.

Has anyone ever wondered why none of the Hogwarts Professors are married/dating anyone? ~Kukaburry


	15. A Sopping Detention

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 15- A Sopping Detention

After the incident with Draco, Laurie was careful not to get caught throwing hexes. Several students swore they saw a hole in the side of castle where Laurie had been earlier. She ducked her head and scampered safely over to the lower dungeons.

"What are you doing here so early?" The voice sent chills down her spine. She turned around to find professor Snape glaring suspiciously at her, a vial of purple, swirling liquid firmly in his grasp. "Are you sneaking about, trying not to get caught?" Laurie froze in fear. "I heard an explosion earlier and I recall hearing professor Flitwick call you his most advanced charms student."

"What? Me? Hahaha… Oh professor Snape, you're such a joker." She laughed awkwardly for several minutes before looking up.

Snape's face remained an unmoving mask. "I don't have a sense of humor Ms. Carter."

Laurie swallowed hard and came up with a plausible excuse. 'Sorry twins.' "Oh it was probably just Fred and George trying out one of their new inventions. Actually, I'm sure I heard them talking about it the other day." Her face and arms became damp with perspiration.

"This is the only break I have for the next five hours. If you wish to remain in this classroom for the next half hour, please sulk silently while I finish my potion." He swept into the adjacent chamber leaving a confused and relieved Laurie to her thoughts.

She lay her head down on the desk and began to nap. "Laurie, Laurie!" A finger poked her in the side. "Wake up, did you hear?" Laurie groggily lifted her head and stared directly in the eyes of George Weasley.

"Whazzit?" She slurred.

"Someone blew a huge hole in the side of the castle! I mean, Dumbledore fixed it in a second, but still, who could do such a thing? I want to shake their hand!"

Laurie, still drowsy, held her hand out and shook George's hand. "Thanks, it's my best work yet."

George looked down at her hand and began laughing like a loon. Laurie was suddenly hauled out of her seat and swung around in a bear hug. "I can't believe you were the one behind it!"

"George…can't…breathe," she gasped, pushing herself away from the death-squeeze. "Don't yell it so loud. Snape already suspects it was me, we don't want him finding out for sure it was…me… what's with that look?" She noticed George had turned an unusual shade of green. She heard 'a-hem' behind her and turned around frozenly.

Snape towered over her gloomily, face still completely expressionless. "Thirty points from Gryffindor for lying, Carter and detention tonight in my office."

Laurie slumped in her seat abashedly. This had to be the worst day of her life – this was the second time in a week she had gotten a detention from Snape. She couldn't imagine how horrible the detention tonight was going to be.

George patted her on the head consolingly. "It's not a big deal. I hold the all-time record for detentions at this school." Laurie shook her head, not impressed. She felt George's hand grab her shoulder roughly. "Back off Malfoy, Rye doesn't have time for your shit today." He suddenly growled above her head.

Laurie lifted her head from her arms, eyes slightly moist and puffy. Draco's defensive stance waned at the sight of her. He turned his fury back to George. "Why don't you let her talk for herself, Weasley. Maybe she wants to talk to me."

George spat a laugh, "I'll take that as a challenge Malfoy. I've got a bag of nosebleed naughts just calling your name." Laurie pushed George lightly to the side.

"I'll meet you tonight in Hogsmeade, after I get out of detention," she spun on her heel before Malfoy had time to register what she had said. She was giving in to his date.

George had the nerve to be flabbergasted and pointed an accusing finger in Draco's direction. "What did you do to make her say that? Charm her? Blackmail her? If you're threatening her Malfoy, Merlin help you, Fred and I will make you the sorriest chap in the history of Hogwarts." His declaration was met with a smug smile.

"I think you'll find out soon enough, Weasley." Draco left George fuming and returned to his seat at the center of the class.

Each class was uneventful and repetitious in Laurie's mind. Each of her professors became increasingly annoyed at her for no apparent reason and she began to wonder if she had touched some sort of bad luck amulet by accident. She barely held her composure leaving Transfiguration after McGonagall blamed her for the rampaging peacock that appeared at the back of the classroom.

Laurie ran from the room as class ended and dove into her bed, tears streaming down her face. She closed her bed-hangings to block out everything and everyone. Lily and Susan knew enough to leave her alone for the time-being. They were startled to find Draco sneakily following them in an attempt to find Laurie. "Malfoy, she doesn't want to see anyone. Can you stop stalking us now?" Susan gave him the stink-eye and walked through a tapestry on her left.

Lily gave him a quirked smile and shrugged. "She's right. Laurie would be better off left alone. She got her first detentions ever this week, that is equivalent to being disowned for her. It doesn't help that all of the teachers went off at her today." She turned and followed Susan's steps through the tapestry.

Why had he been following those two in the first place? The entire school might find out that he had feelings for Laurie, but he had felt so sad when he saw her face after leaving Transfiguration. She had been paired with Blaise again and the peacock had definitely come from that idiot's mis-fired spell. He knew what he had to do to make it right.

"Blaise you fool." Draco growled as soon as he entered the Slytherin common room. "Why didn't you admit that you were the one who fired the spell?"

Blaise looked up lazily from his spot on a chaise lounge. "I'd never admit anything to McGonagall. That woman is merciless, you know that." The humorless look in Draco's eye sobered him up quickly. "Look, I didn't know she was going to go off on Laurie. By the time I realized what she was angry about, I didn't want to get into the middle of it." Blaise made it sound smooth and simple, but Draco wasn't buying it.

"You're going to apologize and tell McGonagall the truth!" He walked purposely up to Blaise's chair, clenched his fist and knocked him directly in the mouth, not realizing who had just entered the room.

"Malfoy! Detention tonight for fighting. My office at 7pm." Draco turned to find Snape standing on the top step of entranceway and flushed a deep red. Snape's scowl sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes sir." He grudgingly replied and left Blaise sprawled on the sofa with a bloody lip. On his way to his room, he thought about detention with Snape and suddenly realized it was perfect. Laurie had detention as well and he could finally get her alone for an extended period. The looming detention was hardly threatening at all, now.

After calming down an hour later, Draco exited the dormitories, keeping clear of Blaise altogether. He knew he had lost his temper, and would have to apologize soon, but he didn't feel like it yet. It had felt right in the heat of the moment. 'Well he was being a dick by letting Laurie take the blame.' His anger came surging back and he took several soothing breaths.

Nerves jumped through his body. He hadn't been alone with Laurie since the night of the Werewolf attack, and the excitement of another chance to talk made him deeply nervous. He could only hope she would be happy to see him.

"Ah Ms. Carter, you're early. Please sit while we wait for our last-minute member to this detention party," Snape's sour humour grated on Laurie's nerves. At least she wouldn't suffer alone tonight. 'I wonder if Fred actually got himself in trouble on purpose? I could kiss him if he did.'

No sooner had that though crossed her mind when the door opened quickly and in walked the last person Laurie could expect. 'What the hell is going on here? Sweet Merlin, please tell me I'm not being punished.'

"Draco, good you found time in your busy schedule to grace us with your presence." Draco scowled at Snape's comment and looked Laurie directly in the eye, trying to gauge her reaction. She seemed too surprised to allow any other emotion to show. "You two will have the joyous chore of washing the potions room by hand. Hand over your wands and roll up your sleeves." Grumbling, they both pulled out their wands and placed them in Snape's clammy hands.

"I'll be back in one hour to check on your progress." He swept out of the room, leaving Laurie and Draco to their dull, cheerless chores.

"Do you think you can survive this horror, Rye?" Draco asked, getting out of his seat and heading towards two buckets of water at the front of the room. He cast a teasing smile over his shoulder as he picked up both buckets and walked towards the classroom door.

Laurie stared at him challengingly. "I would ask you the same question, Malfoy. With all the house-elves you employ I can't imagine you've touched a dirty stone in your entire life." She picked up two mops and a broom and followed in Draco's footsteps.

"It's not a crime to have servants." Draco replied, setting the two buckets in the center of the room. "Well how shall we start this, then? I can take the manly job and move the desks while you mop." He quirked and eyebrow and puffed out his chest.

Plastering on a fake smile, Laurie joined in. "Of course. I'll be the timid housewife holding a duster and giving my manly man his tea." She mimed dusting the air and pouring tea into a saucer. She finished with a small curtsy and Draco grinned appreciatively.

"Of course, you'd make a fabulous house-wife," he began while pushing the desks to the side of the room. "You'd hex your husband into doing everything for you."

Laurie laughed and moved several desks on her side of the room. "That's the best way to get anything done these days. Husbands respond so well to bribery and spells."

He rolled his eyes, "You're going to have a very abused husband. I can see it now. He's sitting, enjoying a book and you hex his trousers off to get the dishes washed." He grinned cheekily and laid across a couple of desks lined against the wall. "Get to work, house-wife. I'm taking a well-deserved break," and pretended to fall asleep.

"You'd better watch yourself or I'll hex your trousers off," she stood over him threateningly.

Draco opened an eye lazily. "How exactly would you accomplish that without your wand?" She wrinkled her nose in annoyance, realizing his point. "You're welcome to do it manually if you'd like. I won't mind at all." As flames coursed through Laurie's cheeks, Draco grinned and closed his eyes again, triumphant.

Soapy water washed over Draco's face and he jumped off of the desk in a flash. Spluttering, he cried, "What the bloody hell was that for woman? Now I'm going to taste soap for the next week." Several soap bubbles escaped his lips.

She stared at him saucily, "It's no less than you deserve you lazy-ass," and considered his appearance for a second. "You do the wet look well, Malfoy. You should try taking showers more often." She reveled in the look of his rumpled collar under his robes and plastered-wet hair. The only item missing was a burning look of lust. 'Wait.. what? I need to stop thinking with my pants.'

Still annoyed, Draco jumped off of the table and grabbed a mop and began cleaning up the unidentifiable stains on the classroom floor. Feeling guilty, Laurie picked up a rag and began rubbing down the wooden desks and chairs. Part of her rag began to bubble from the remnants of a mysterious potion and she quickly dropped it in a waste bin.

As Laurie turned around, a wall of cold water washed over her robes. Dripping, she confronted a chuckling Draco holding a half-empty bucket of water and spat a glob of soap onto the floor. "You do realize this is war?" Laurie ran to the nearest desk and dunked a rag into the water, then hurled it right at Draco who barely dodged in time as the rag splatted against the back window.

"You have the arm of a Chaser!" Draco commented, half-stunned by the accuracy and strength of her throw. "You shoul-" A heavy rag smacked right into his face and he inhaled sharply, choking.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that!" Laurie chirped from her hiding place, waiting for Draco to douse her with water again. Several minutes went by and nothing happened. Curious, Laurie popped her head up and looked around. Draco lay on the ground, unmoving, with a rag over his face.

"Oh shit, Draco are you okay?" She yelped, hopping over several desks. She knelt down beside him, checking to see if he was bleeding or at least breathing. Laurie lifted up Dracos' head and couldn't find a crack or even a trickle of blood, so she removed the rag from his face and leaned her ear against his mouth. A slow whistle of air escaped his lips. "Draco Malfoy, can you hear me?"

She opened his eyelids and poked him the chest several times to get a response, still nothing. Laurie suddenly found herself lying flat on the floor with Draco sitting on her back. "You need to learn not to be so trusting, Laurie," Draco laughed and brought out a soaking wet rag, then wrung it directly over Laurie's head.

"I give up," Laurie mumbled into the floor. "Let's actually get something done instead of playing around."

Draco stood up and picked Laurie up by her waist and placed her before him."Is that right? Are you admitting you had fun with me?"

Laurie's heart fluttered, standing so close to Draco while he looked so tempting and friendly, it was difficult to stay focused. "Yeah, well don't let it go your head, you'll weigh down your broom." She tried to step back a pace, but Draco held her firm in place. 'He's going to kiss me again.'

He leaned in, setting her pulse racing even faster. She steadied herself by gripping his shoulders and he shifted his hands around her torso, everything felt like it was on fire. For the first time in six years of school, Laurie not only wanted Draco, she longed for him. 'Just kiss me already.'

The look of wonder and amusement on Draco's face made it clear to Laurie that she had just said that out loud. "Impatient are we?" Draco chuckled. He tipped her chin up and brushed a stray hair from her face, lips only centimeters away from Laurie's. Laurie's eyes fluttered closed in anticipation. "We have to finish our detention first. We can't have professor Snape catch us snogging." He let go of Laurie's waist and picked up several discarded rags.

A pang of disappointment shot through her, and she wished she had a witty retort to ease the tension. "Right. Of course." Was all she could think. They finished their chores in complete silence and rearranged the desks.

Snape reentered exactly one hour after he had left and was shocked at the spotless room and even more surprised at how filthy both of his students were. "I don't want to know what happened. Just leave." He stated simply and slammed his office door closed.

"I think our unruly appearances gave him the wrong idea," Draco mused, looking intently at Laurie's down-cast expression and became concerned when she began walking away from him. "You promised me a date, remember?" He hastily called after her.

Laurie shrugged, pretending to not remember. "Do you really want to go to Hogsmeade looking like this?" She stared at him knowingly.

"Nevermind Hogsmeade. I have a better place, quieter and mostly unknown," Draco's suggestion perked her interest, but she had to play it cool so she crossed her arms and played a thoughtful expression.

"Well it looks like there isn't much else to do, so I'll see where this secret nook of yours is." She was immediately comforted by his relieved expression.

He took her lightly by the hand and guided her through a maze of stairways and hidden passages until they stopped outside of a blank wall where Draco paced back and forth. "Um, are you lost? I think we're on the fourth floor, but I might be mistaken since I lost track after the twelfth flight of stairs." Draco's only reply was a rolling of the eyes.

An antique door appeared in the wall with a gilded frame and brass handle. "Our date awaits," Draco gestured towards the door and Laurie hopped forward to open it, curiosity getting the best of her. She always enjoyed being introduced to hidden rooms.

The room looked somewhat transient with an eclectic set of furnishings and books. Two chairs were pulled up to a small table laden with delicious scones and pumpkin juice. "Did you invent this?" She asked, standing next to the extra large couch.

Draco sat down in the middle of the couch and patted the seat to him suggestively. "Of course not. I found this room last year by accident. It appears when you ask for it." Laurie gave in to the hint and sidled up to the end of the couch and sat down softly.

"So is this part of your plan to woo me?" She asked teasingly. "You seem to have changed almost overnight."

Draco tugged on her shirt and pulled her closer- Laurie put up no fight. "I'll say yes if you tell me that it's working," He played back, curling her hair around his index finger.

Laurie tried to say 'no', but a heavy object dropped on her lap and she looked down to see the Centaur Chronicles in perfect condition. "Why? We haven't even finished our date.." She trailed off, looking up urgently.

"I only said you had to go on a date with me," he answered her unasked question. "A deal is a deal."

"Right," she mumbled for the second time that day, completely engrossed in taking in the beautiful book she thought had been lost so long ago. "Well then, I guess that's that." She scooted away from Draco and flipped through the book absentmindedly. She barely noticed when the weight shifted on the couch until she looked up and Draco was halfway across the room, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

It suddenly dawned on her what had just occurred, and she threw the novel to the floor and sprinted towards the opening door. Draco turned just in time to have Laurie leap into his arms and lips crash against his own. Their combined weight slammed against the door, closing it for good.

Hello my lovely readers. I hope you aren't too disgruntled by this very very late posting! :D Let me know if you'd enjoy a more detailed intimate scene or if you'd like to leave it to your own imagination.

It is well known that clean-sweeps are just charmed mops. ~ Kukaburry


	16. The Last Book

Some Like It Mild

By Kukaburry

Chapter 16- The Last Book

"Good morning," Laurie groggily yawned, snuggling deeper into Draco's embrace. "We are going to be in so much trouble if we get caught leaving here." She giggled, not really caring if she got into trouble or not. She stroked his arms and hands.

"You shouldn't do that, you're turning me on again," he growled provocatively in her ear.

She grinned into his arm and used her free hand to find his stomach and slid a hand down, trailing towards the hem of his underpants.

.Tap. Taptaptaptap. TapTapTapTap. "What is that fucking noise?" Draco growled, not wanting to move from this spot for the next year of his life.

Laurie exhaled and sat up, looking around. A slender window at the rear of the room was silhouetted by a gorgeous owl. "I think your owl is trying to get your attention."

Draco sat up and opened the window to let the owl in. Laurie appreciated the view he was allowing her, she stared at him almost possessively. 'Woah, hormone overdrive here.' Stark naked herself, Laurie stretched and joined Draco by the window. He seemed confused and distracted and had no reaction when Laurie began kissing his bare shoulders.

"Impossible. I can't believe it," Draco repeated while reading the note several times over. He turned sharply and jumped into his clothes. "I have to find out."

Laurie, startled and upset, tried to get an explanation for his urgency. "Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that." He replied sharply, threading his hands through his hair. "I just have to go. I don't know when I'll be back." Without another look back, he had gone through the door leaving Laurie completely alone. She walked towards the door and noticed the note lying on the floor. 'He is dead.'

"You look like a zombie Rye!" Susan greeted Laurie in the Ravenclaw common room. "What happened last night, you never came back?"

Lily walked in and knocked over two first-years in an attempt to get to Laurie. "Rye! What happened? Are you okay?"

In that moment Laurie broke down crying and pulled them into their private chambers and confessed everything that had happened last night. "I thought we were close. I mean, we spent the together and I even talked him into reading my dad's book to me. How could he not even talk to me about that letter he got?"

Both Lily and Susan considered this quietly. "How do you feel about him?" Lily asked softly.

"I think I'm in love with him." It was such a simple word, but it felt right. "I don't know how I feel after this morning. It's really damn irritating." Her temper flared as she thought about the scene once again. "He didn't say a fucking word. He just left, the little prat."

"Rye, calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation." Lily said soothingly.

"Yeah, like maybe it was a coded message from one of his other girlfriends," Susan chimed.

Lily smacked Susan in the back of the head. "Can you do us a favor and not talk for the rest of your life. Our friend Rye is in a crisis and you're making the situation worse." Susan looked like a stricken puppy, eyes glossy and sad.

"Well it could have been…" She mumbled, pouting. "Fine what do you think it was miss smarty-pants?"

Lily looked at Laurie carefully. "I think maybe it was from a relative?"

Laurie scoffed, unbelieving. "I like Susan's version. It would be just like Malfoy, wouldn't it?"

"No, that would be like the Malfoy you used to know. Not the Malfoy you know now," Lily countered, determined to get Laurie to see her side. "Let's just wait and see. I'll bet you three boxes of licorice wands, ten chocolate frogs and fifteen pumpkin pasties that he owls you tonight."

At midnight, Lily apologetically handed over a basket of chocolates to a very annoyed Laurie. "Okay fine. So maybe I underestimated the time. He'll definitely owl you tomorrow!"

"Aren't you going to bet me something? How about a couple of boxes of butterbeer?" Laurie said sarcastically. "It'd be the best combination with all of this chocolate."

Lily glared at her. "Har har. Shove it. I'm telling you, he'll either be back here tomorrow or you'll have a letter from him. If not, then something serious must have happened."

Knotting began churning in Laurie's stomach. "Well I don't care either way do I?" She choked out stubbornly. "He can fall off a broom for all I care." Lily looked at her sadly, knowing deep down she didn't mean those things.

The rest of the week passed without a whisper of where Draco had gone. Even Blaise was mystified at his disappearance. "He's never left school like this before. I haven't seen him anywhere."

Each day that past made Laurie feel more violently ill. Each day brought her closer to Draco's party where she would have to go with Damion instead of Draco.

"Rye, that's not very kind. Damion asked you first, you can't just run away now," Susan scolded her when she suggested she miss the masquerade ball completely. "I don't understand why you're obsessed with Malfoy all of a sudden, but that's no good reason to throw away such a nice guy like Damion." Laurie grudgingly saw her point.

"You're right Susan," she sighed, dreading the thought of meeting Damion again. "Maybe I'll fall in love with Damion over-night and I can forget about Malfoy forever." Sadness wrenched her heart when she spoke these words and she knew immediately forgetting Malfoy was impossible.

The day of the masquerade party dawned and still neither hide nor hair from Draco. "Here, I'll help you get ready," Lily offered.

"You're such a good friend Lily. I'm sorry I get angry at you so often. You're almost always right… except about Draco."

Lily tugged extra hard on Laurie's hair. "None of that. You know damn well you love him and he loves you. Why do you think he tried so hard for the past two weeks to change your mind about him? He wasn't trying to seduce you, he was trying to WIN you."

"Oh great, now you're comparing me to a game of chess," Laurie muttered darkly.

Lily smacked her lightly. "Stop sounding so dark and hateful. You haven't stopped to appreciate the fact that me, Susan, Fred and George have been by your side through all of this. You're going to go to this party, Draco or no Draco, Damion or no Damion and enjoy yourself because you deserve it. And because you look damn fine if I do say so myself."

"Maybe if all else fails, I'll bring you home in my bed," Laurie purred jokingly.

"Tres grotesque. If I were a lesbian I'd go for you," she laughed, doing the finishing touches on Laurie's make-up. "Really, you look ravishing. Any guy would take their pants off for you tonight."

Laurie looked herself up and down in the mirror and agreed that Lily had done wonders. "I still can't believe I get to wear this dress."

"Yes, it does make you look like a princess." Laurie turned a half-smiling face to Lily. "Go enjoy yourself and tell me all about it tomorrow."

Laurie was met at the door by both of Draco's parents. "Yes, Reynolds. Please come in. In the kitchen we have refreshments and everyone is gathering in the main foyer. Please take this masque." They handed over a blue and silver masque of a raven, perfect for a Ravenclaw- The jewels glittered in the dim light, it was truly stunning.

"Thank you," she said, completely awed by the intricate design. The foyer was completely packed, there was no room to walk without stepping on a shoe or tripping someone.

A hand grasped her underarm. "My dear Rye, will you dance with me?" She turned to meet the gleaming eyes of Blaise hidden behind a black bear masque. "I'm surprised you came tonight. Draco doesn't seem to be here," he informed her immediately.

She sniffed, pretending not to be the least bit concerned by this news. "Like I care. I'm actually looking for my date, Damion. Do you know him or have you seen him?"

For some reason he grinned. "No, I'm afraid I haven't seen him."

Laurie's heart sunk even lower. "I guess he's just late. Why didn't you bring Lily?"

Rolling his eyes in disgust, Blaise mumbled, "She's a half-blood. I doubt Malfoy's parents would bend their party rules even for their own son." He seemed truly out of spirits about the ordeal.

"Well, maybe you should skip out on the party and go visit with her instead," she suggested as though it were the most logical step to take.

"I would, but I'm sure Draco would kill me if I left you alone at this party." Laurie's blood curdled at that statement.

"What's that supposed to mean Zabini? Are you and Draco planning something? That would explain his weird disappearance better than anything. Did you send that letter on purpose with a hidden message?"

Blaise's pale complexion turned strawberry. "Woman you need to calm down. You are so untrusting of everyone! Maybe I know something about Draco that you don't know, did you ever think of that?" He breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. "Look, Draco is mad in love with you. I don't know where he is, but I know he wouldn't want you to be at this party by yourself. Does that make you feel better?"

Laurie tried to give him her most sour look. "Fine. I don't completely believe it, but you can leave as soon as Damion arrives." Blaise sighed heavily and shook his head in exasperation. 'If she only knew.'

After a couple of dances, Laurie began to feel panicked. She made up an excuse to Blaise and hurried away to a quiet corner to sulk alone. Neither Damion nor Draco were anywhere to be seen, on the one night she had wanted to see either of them.

"Why are you over here alone?" The gravelly voice shook Laurie's bones. She looked up to see an emerald green and silver snake masque cleanly placed over platinum blonde hair and smoky grey eyes. "Am I too late?"

Laurie blinked and looked down at the familiar suit. "That- that's the suit I bought for Damion!" She jumped out of her chair and touched the fabric carefully. She slid the snake masque up to reveal Draco's somber face. "What.."

Draco's lips crashed onto Laurie's before she could say anything more. He cradled her face and tried to release all of his feelings into this one moment. Laurie felt light-headed when he pulled back and inhaled his delicious musky scent. "You look beautiful. I'm so sorry about leaving you. I can explain everything."

Laurie's mind cleared and anger coursed through her veins. "You had better explain. Explain who sent that note to you. Explain why you're wearing Damion's suit…" She faltered for a moment when he began to laugh. "Oh no, you didn't! Oh Merlin you heard everything I said at the ice cream shop. I'm going to kill whoever invented that concealing potion. I swear I'm going to hex every one of his body parts off. That means you bought this dress too! I'll have to pay you back, I don't get much of an allowance anymore, but I swear I'll…" Draco put a calming finger over her lips.

"Laurie just shut up. I have a surprise for you," he turned her towards the kitchen and standing there was a man she hadn't seen in five years.

"Dad!" Her knees began to tremble and she grasped Draco's wrists for support. "How did you find him?"

He grinned at her mysteriously and nudged her towards her father. "Just go to him Laurie Reynolds."

She let his soft hands slip from her grasp as she ran at her father and was swept into a tremendous hug. "Dad, I how did you get here? Mom would kill me if she knew I was talking to you." Her dad looked haggard at that statement.

"Young Malfoy owled your mother asking about my whereabouts and it seems as though she lied and told him that I had died." Laurie blanched at the thought. "My thoughts exactly. It seems as though he went to the minister of magic himself and asked for help in finding me. I was in South Africa, enjoying a quiet life. Last night, wouldn't you know it, he came knocking on my door and told me about you. He said he wanted to surprise you by bringing me over."

Tears of anger, joy, and sorrow slid down Laurie's cheeks. She couldn't believe how much trouble Draco had gone through, and she had been mad at him all this time. "I told him you had said you never wanted to see me again. He insisted that wasn't true. I could tell from the look in his eyes he was head over heels for you, and was probably telling me exactly what he'd heard directly from you."

Laurie nodded slowly. "He's right. Ever since you left I've wanted to see you. I was so stupid for blaming you for what mom had done all along. I love you so much daddy." They both smiled at each other. "Where are you staying? Want to go back there and talk? We have so much to catch up on."

Her dad smiled slowly and kissed her on the forehead then looked at someone over her head. "You know, that is one interesting young man you have there pumpkin." Laurie blushed slightly. "I think you two should be together tonight more than you and I. We'll talk more tomorrow. I think you have a lot to tell me." He bent down to squeeze her shoulders and whispered, "Don't let him go easily."

The fire in the pit of Laurie's stomach blazed as she watched her father ease through the throng of guests. "You're not going with him?" Draco mumbled into her ear as his arm encircled her waist.

"No." She turned to face him. "There is no one I'd rather be with tonight than you, Draco Malfoy. You are a truly amazing guy."

A slow smile appeared on his lips. "So what does that mean for us, my dear Ms. Reynolds?" He teased.

Laurie stepped closer and hugged his neck. "It means, Mr. Malfoy, that I'm requiring that you read to me every night until we're both blind."

Draco pretended to consider this option. "If it means we end up in bed completely naked afterwards, I'll never get tired of it."

"I think that can be arranged." Eyes glimmering mischievously, she pulled Draco into a kiss. She slipped one of her hands into her dress, Draco watched in fascination, and withdrew a small novel. "Let's start now."

I don't know why it took me so long to come back to this story… life? :D Well I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think I'll stick to finishing up my many unfinished stories before creating a new plot. As always reviews are appreciated.

Until we meet again ~Kukaburry


End file.
